


Advent 2015

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 25 days, Christmas Advent, M/M, rating in chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Christmassy goodness in the build up to Christmas Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Socks, Mate [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Fernando spend their first Christmas together and Fernando is seriously stuck for gift ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso**
> 
> so... the word count was supposed to be 3000 words max but me and webbonso don't seem to like word counts very much :L I hope you enjoy it! The rest will probably be closer to 3000 words than 4000 :D
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mark opened his eyes, feeling the smile pull across his face as, yet again, the other side of the bed wasn’t empty. A content sigh left his lips as he blinked, reminding himself this wasn’t a dream. Because damn it he’d had this dream too many times in the past. As if to catch himself out he pulled an arm from the warm cove of the duvet, stroking the soft locks out of his eyes. He sniffled cutely, making Mark beam brightly, before letting out a deep sigh. Mark loved this. He wanted to wake up to it every morning. Every day was ten thousand times better when he didn’t wake up alone in bed.

It had just kind of happened; Fernando had stayed in England with him whilst he was going to the McLaren factory. They had come home together from Abu Dhabi and Fernando was still yet to head back to Spain. With Christmas just around the corner Mark didn’t want him to leave and was so happy when his invitation to stay over the festive season was accepted. Though Mark still wasn’t sure if that had always been Fernando’s plan to stay; he didn’t make any signs of heading back to Spain. Not that Mark was complaining. The house was so empty if Fernando wasn’t in it. It always felt like something was missing when the Spanish accent wasn’t calling to him from the other room, sending soft singing down the stairs to him from the shower, moaning about the cold as they bundled on the layers to take the dogs out for a walk.

It made Mark so much more confident about his plans.

He had been meaning to invite Fernando to stay for Christmas for months but the opportunity never seemed to come up. Every time he had seen Fernando over the last year it was always bitter sweet. Fernando was always so happy for him when he won or did well in his races but Mark could see the hint of jealousy in his eyes. Fernando hated loosing and this year certainly hadn’t been easy, especially considering Ferrari’s sudden return to form. A lot of the time he spent with Fernando was spent reassuring him that he’d made the right decision to leave and that everything was going to get better. Mark didn’t feel he could suddenly just spring a Christmas invitation on him out of the blue. It didn’t feel right.

So he was pretty glad when it all seemed to fall into place.

Moving closer, Mark stroked his fingers gently down the Spaniard’s cheek. He didn’t want to wake Fernando; he was so peaceful when he was asleep and the weight of the world wasn’t on his shoulders. Mark had been super glad Jenson and Andrea were around Fernando all year to keep him together when he himself couldn’t be there. But in this moment nothing could touch Fernando. He looked so young and carefree. Mark wanted the conscious Fernando to be the same but with his career as it was at the moment he knew that was a tall order.

“Are watching me.” Fernando muttered sleepily. Resting his cheek on his fist Mark smiled love stuck at the sleepy man beside him, continuing his gentle pattern on his cheek.

“Not watching.”

“Are.” Fernando sighed, turning to face Mark more. Without hesitation Mark opened his arms, accepting the Spaniard into his embrace and playing his fingers through Fernando’s hair.

“In awe, mate. Can’t believe I’m so lucky to be waking up beside you.” Mark smiled, Kissing Fernando’s forehead. Fernando couldn’t stop the smile pulling across his cheeks.

“Cheesy.”

“True.” Mark countered. He let out a content breath as Fernando curled onto his chest. “Go back to sleep.” He whispered, not wanting to break the moment. Fernando made a cute muffled noise.

“Is morning.”

“I know.” Mark nodded, still playing his fingers through his hair. “But we can be lazy today.”

“Like the sound of this…” Fernando yawned, breathing Mark in deeply. Mark kissed the top of his head. He stopped when Fernando lent up so he was looking at his face. “Love you.”

“I love you too, mate.” Mark smiled, still feeling like it was the first time Fernando said it to him every time he said it. Leaning forwards Fernando closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together gently. Mark couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered, the way his slid his fingers into Fernando’s hair in a desperate attempt for the moment to never end. He still couldn’t believe it was possible for someone to have so much of an affect on him. Fernando broke the kiss, resting his head back on Mark’s shoulder and laying them back down.

“Ten more minutes…” Fernando said, his voice muffled by Mark’s shirt. Mark snuggled closer, pressing their lips together gently.

“How about twenty?”

“Have things to do today.” Fernando reminded.

“We’ll get them done.” Mark assured, kissing lightly at Fernando’s eyelids to get them to close again. “Just twenty more minutes…” He whispered into Fernando’s ear, coercing the Spaniard back to sleep with gentle fingers massaging his scalp.

Mark adored mornings like this.

\- - - 

“You are not helping.” Fernando huffed, climbing out of the car and getting the first of the shopping bags out of the boot. He rolled his eyes as he heard Mark laughing at him. “Are not easy to buy for!”

“But you always get me the best gifts.” Mark countered, moving to Fernando’s side to help him get the food.

“Is the first Christmas we spend together as just us. Want it to be perfect.” Fernando said, as he had so many times before. Mark just laughed at him as he led them both towards the front door.

“Go with whatever, Nano. It’s not a big deal.”

“Is Christmas!” Fernando countered. Mark shook his head, taking the first of the bags through to the kitchen.

“Exactly, so you have to buy for lots more people than me.”

“Am not following…” Fernando frowned.

“So don’t go over board. It’s not my birthday.” Mark chastened lightly, kissing Fernando’s forehead. Fernando gave him a disgruntled look. “Seriously, just socks will do mate.” Mark rubbed Fernando’s shoulder gently before leading him back out to the car.

“Socks?” The Spaniard queried. Mark shrugged.

“Doesn’t need to be big. I already have what I’d ask for.” Mark beamed, turning to face Fernando at the car. Fernando blushed deeply, giving a cute red tint to his face. He’d been in this relationship with Mark for just over two years now. When the Australian left Formula One it quickly became clear Fernando couldn’t bear to be without him. So they took their friendship to the next level, slowly building on what they had built together for years. Because they were apart so much it was pretty much a long distance relationship which is why Fernando was grabbing onto Christmas with both hands.

“Want to get you something you want…” Fernando said as Mark handed him some bags, taking the last two himself and locking up the car.

“I have everything I want: you here at Christmas. Nothing else I want.” Fernando frowned as Mark and he returned to the house. He blinked, a little shocked, when soft lips touched his. “Good. I don’t like that expression. You’ve been wearing it too much this year.” Mark nodded with a gentle smile, taking the bags through to the kitchen. Fernando couldn’t help the warmth that spiralled through him at Mark’s words; he’d been trying to cheer him up all year and Fernando really wanted to thank him for his efforts. He didn’t have to but he’d done it so heartlessly. And managed to win the World Championship whilst he was at it. He wanted this to be the best Christmas for Mark.

“Will go get the dogs.” Fernando smiled, shrugging out of his coat. Mark nodded, beginning to unpack the food. He watched Fernando walk so causally around the house, fussing over the dogs; as if he was part of the furniture. Fernando just fit perfectly.  Mark sighed contently, buzzing happily as he thought to Christmas day, not so far away, and how excited he was to see Fernando’s face as he opened his present.

\- - -

Fernando had a problem. This was never difficult. And this really shouldn’t be difficult. But he was stood in the third shop now, staring stupidly looking confused and probably crazy. He shook his head. Why was this difficult? He knew Mark. He knew Mark so well he was sure he knew the Australian better than himself. But stood in the shop right now he felt like a stranger. Why couldn’t he work this out? Fernando was getting annoyed at himself now; this shouldn’t be so bloody hard but it was starting to become impossible.

“Are you Ok there, Sir?” Fernando blushed brilliantly as the shop assistant approached him. He couldn’t ask her for help with this. He would look really stupid if he did. Giving her a soft smile he nodded.

“Am fine.”

“Great, let me know if you need any help.” She grinned. Fernando turned back to the rack in front of him, feeling the girl hovering over his shoulder. He snuggled deeper into Mark’s scarf, hoping she would leave him alone. He was fine; he didn’t need her head. In a desperate attempt to get rid of her Fernando grabbed randomly from the rack, dropping the gift into his basket. That seemed to satisfy the shop assistant as she finally stopped lurking and disappeared to some other part of the shop.

Fernando frowned down at the one item in his basket, chewing on his lip nervously. Was that OK? Was that what Mark would want? He didn’t know and found himself feeling completely out of his depth. This was ridiculous. Shaking his head, Fernando grabbed one of each, dropping them all into his basket. It was definitely better to be safe than sorry in this instance, but walking towards the tills with his basket full Fernando felt more and more like a crazy person.

 _Better to be safe than sorry_ he repeated to himself, pulling Mark’s scarf a little higher around his face as he walked up to the man behind the till.

\- - -

Mark raised an eyebrow at Fernando as more small parcels were placed in front of him. There must have been about twenty at that point and Fernando was still pulling gifts from under the tree. And they all had the same wrapping paper meaning they were all from the same person. Placing another three gifts in the red snowman-covered wrapping paper in front of Mark Fernando sat back, smiling bashfully. Glancing between Fernando and the fort of presents he now had he frowned a little more.

“These all from you, mate?” Mark asked cautiously. Blushing a little deeper Fernando nodded, retreating back behind his three gifts from Mark. “I’m sure I said don’t go over board…”

“I stick to the budget.” Fernando said, feeling a little bit apprehensive. Picking up one cautiously Mark began to peel back the wrapping paper carefully. Fernando hugged his legs to his chest, biting his lip nervously. He let out a sigh of relief when the smile broke across his face.

“Socks.” Mark grinned, shaking out the socks that looked like Christmas puddings.

“Is what you say.”

“I certainly did.” Mark smirks, reaching for another present. “Since I have so many more how about I keep going until we’re even?” Mark suggested. Fernando nodded, still hugging his knees to his chest. Less carefully this time Mark tore through the wrapping paper. “I feel there might be a theme here.” Mark grinned as the reindeer socks fell onto his lap. Fernando blushed a little.

“You like?”

“They’re great, mate.” Mark smiled, leaning over his fort to kiss Fernando gently. “Which one next?”

“Erm…” Fernando looked at all of the little parcels in front of Mark, looking like he’d just been thrown into a spotlight and asked to recite a tap routine. It took mark four seconds for the penny to drop. He grabbed the nearest one to him as if to prove himself wrong.

“They’re all socks.” Mark said, though it sounded more like a question, as the red and blue stripped socks appeared in his hand. Fernando’s face was a deep red.

“Did not…” Fernando bit his lip as yet another pair of colourful socks fell into Mark’s lap.

“You silly bugger.” Mark chuckled, reaching for another present.

“Did not know which to get…”

“Did you leave any on the shelves?” Mark laughed lightly, pulling a plain green pair out of the next parcel.

“Erm…”

“How many shops did you go to?” Mark asked, looking up at Fernando. Fernando looked so embarrassed.

“Do not know which socks you wear…”

“It’s OK, mate. It’s funny.” Mark soothed, abandoning his new collection of socks to move closer to Fernando.

“Are so many socks to choose from…” Fernando muttered. Mark laughed lightly, kissing Fernando’s temple.

“Well, I won’t need any new socks for a long time.” Mark nudged lightly, trying to get Fernando to smile.

“Am sorry…”

“Don’t be daft, Nano.” Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’s fine.”

“You say socks…”

“And socks I did get.” Mark grinned, kissing Fernando. “I love you.”

“I buy you so many socks….”

“You and your funny ways.” Mark beamed, holding Fernando close as he unwrapped yet more socks. Fernando covered his face.

“The man at the till gives me the funniest look.”

“You got them from the same shop?” Mark beamed as the white and blue Pokka Dot pair appeared. Fernando nodded, still hiding behind his hands. “He was probably annoyed cause he knew he have to go and restock the shelves.”

“Mark, do not.” Fernando moaned. Mark laughed heartily, pulling Fernando closer and kissing his cheek.

“You silly shit.” Mark chuckled as he neared the end of his pile. “Remind me to be careful when I tell you what I want next time.”

“Am never getting you socks ever again.” Fernando sighed, having stopped hiding behind his hands and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark shook his head.

“I’ll never need any socks again… Well these are my favourite.” Mark beamed, holding up the white socks designed to look like snowmen with rosy red cheeks. He held them up to Fernando. “Aww, you match.” With a small huff Fernando knocked the snowmen away. “I think you need to put these ones on.” Mark grinned, grabbing one of Fernando’s feet and pulling the snowman over his toes. Fernando tried to fight but Mark had already got the sock halfway on his foot before he could really protest. Lying back in defeat he allowed Mark to pull the socks on his feet.

“Are soft.” Fernando commented. Mark lent over him, smiling brightly.

“Have I lost my blushing snowmen to you?” Mark winked. Fernando smacked his shoulder, sitting up. But Mark simply pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as he got his phone out.

“What are you doing?”

“Everyone needs to hear about this.” Mark beamed, snapping a photo of the pile of socks in front of him. Fernando grabbed for his phone but Mark held it out of his reach.

“Mark, no!”

“Yup. Sorry. Has to happen mate. This is hilarious.” Groaning Fernando buried his face in Mark’s shoulder. “Come on, that can wait. You’ve got your presents now.” Mark tried to get Fernando to stop hiding as he grabbed his gingerbread men socks and pulled them on his feet. “Nano, come on.”

“No.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Feel silly because of the socks.” He muttered into Mark’s shoulder. Mark lent back, pressing his lips to Fernando’s before the Spaniard could snuggle back into him. “Mark!”

“I love the socks, mate. They’re exactly what I wanted.” The Australian beamed. Fernando pouted severely.

“Not.”

“Yeah they are.” Mark countered, attempting to kiss the pout off Fernando’s lips. “Now stop being a grumpy pants or I’ll take your presents away.” In the disaster of Mark’s gifts Fernando had totally forgotten about his. Curiosity pulled him out of his grumpy pout and he turned in Mark’s hold dragging his own three presents closer to them. Mark grabbed the smaller one before Fernando’s fingers got to it. “This one last.”

“Is not socks?” Dread dropped in Fernando’s stomach as he looked round at Mark. But Mark was smiling, shaking his head.

“Not socks. You got the socks covered, mate.” Mark kissed lightly at Fernando’s cheek. Turning back to his presents blushing, Fernando took the biggest one, pulling at the snowflake-covered wrapping paper. A soft deep purple scarf fell into Fernando’s lap. “Now you can stop stealing mine.” Mark poked gently. Fernando smiled gently; he didn’t steal Mark’s scarf because he didn’t have one of his own, but he was pretty certain Mark knew that. Moving onto the next one Fernando revealed a matching beanie.

“Think I know what’s in this one.” Fernando grinned, taking the last present from Mark’s hand. Mark’s arms wraps around Fernando’s waist as the Spaniard pulled open the final present, pulling out the gloves to complete his set. Fernando turned to Mark, pressing a kiss gently to his lips. “Are lovely, thank you.” Fernando sighed contently, snuggling back into Mark. Suddenly his vision was blocked.

“Put your gloves on.” Mark smiled softly as he wrapped the scarf around Fernando’s neck. Adjusting his hat so he could see Fernando reached for the gloves by his knee.

“Will you put all your socks on?” Fernando teased as he pulled on the first glove. He didn’t notice how quiet Mark had gone, how he was watching his left hand closely. “Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you-Oh!” Fernando turned away from Mark to his hand, frowning confused. He pulled his left hand back out of the glove, turning it inside out to find the source of the sharp stab he just got to his finger. Mark held his breath as the key bounced onto the floor. Fernando stared at it for a moment, blinking slowly, before turning to face Mark, mouth open as if to speak but no words coming out. Mark looked deep into his eyes.

“Everything is perfect with you here, mate.” Mark started, feeling his emotions rushing up his throat. He will his voice to hold up just a bit longer. “It… It sucks when you’re not here and I… I wanted you to…” He could see the smile pulling at Fernando’s cheeks; he knew he didn’t need to finish his sentence.

“You want me to move in?” Fernando confirmed breathlessly. Mark nodded, brushing the hair out of Fernando’s face and cupping his cheek. “I… Want to move here.” Fernando beamed, not realising a tear had rushed down his cheek until Mark caught it on his thumb. Fernando lent forwards, throwing his arms around Mark’s neck as he kissed him passionately, knocking the Australian off balance and ending up on top of him. Mark held him tighter as they kissed, bodies moving together.

“Should take this up to your room…” Fernando muttered against Mark’s ear.

“ _Our_ room.” Mark corrected, watching the bright smile spread across Fernando’s lips.

“Our room.” Fernando nodded, kissing Mark passionately lying on their lounge floor.

\- - - -

“Seriously, mate, did you buy all the socks they had?” Mark grinned, returning to their bedroom with his arms full of his new socks. Fernando blushed, sitting wrapped up in the sheets with his keys, adding his latest addition to the ring.

“Is not all their socks.” Fernando pointed out. Mark just shook his head, moving towards his sock drawer.

“Just most of them.” Mark laughed, loading all his presents into the drawer. “I can’t believe you got so many.”

“I was sticking to the budget.” Fernando shrugged, twisting his new key on the ring so it sat with the others.

“Yeah, well I didn’t want you doing a big gift when I had that planned.” Mark explained, pointing towards the key Fernando was adding. Fernando smiled brightly at him.

“Is the best present.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re still going to be stealing my scarf?” Mark mused with a wink. Fernando blushed lightly.

“Your scarf is nice.”

“My scarf is the same as your new scarf.” Mark pointed out, putting more socks in his drawer.

“Is not…” Fernando muttered, fiddling with his keys.

“Damn it, mate, these aren’t all going to fit.” Mark laughed. “I’m going to have to steal some of your drawer space, that Ok?”

“Sure.” Fernando smiled, looking down at his new key and barely paying attention to Mark.

“Aha, _loads_ more space. Maybe you should have asked for socks, mate.”

“My socks are in Spain.” Fernando stuck his tongue out at Mark, to get Mark to reply in kind. “Will get them in the new year.”

“We’re going to need a sock cupboard at this rate.” Mark laughed, frowning as his fingers brushed something very un-sock like.

“Maybe a sock shrine.” Fernando joked, looking across at Mark. He froze as he saw what Mark had in his hand, smile hitting the floor. Mark frowned at the box in his hand before looking towards Fernando, waiting for an explanation. It was clear he wasn’t getting one soon, so dropping the remaining socks to the floor he opened the small square box with his free hand, looking down at the two silver rings sat innocently on white satin.

“Fernando…” Mark was lost for words. He couldn’t take his eyes off the rings but at the same time he needed to to find out what the hell was going on. Fernando watched Mark closely, unable to move. Mark was certainly not supposed to find those. “…Are these…?” Mark looked to Fernando in shock, only to see his own expression reflected back at him.

For some reason Fernando was sure Mark was going to leave the room when he got to his feet. He wasn’t ready for Mark to cross to him, sitting beside him and calmly sliding the slightly smaller ring onto his finger before holding out the second for Fernando to repeat the action. With shaky hands Fernando took the ring from Mark, still holding the breath he didn’t even remember holding in. Mark took hold of his wrist, tipping his chin up so they were looking at each other. And Fernando could see it all in his hazel eyes. The future that he had seen all those months ago that made him by the rings in the first place.

Dropping his gaze he slipped the ring onto Mark’s waiting finger. It wasn’t exactly how he wanted to do it, and if he were honest he hadn’t yet worked out how he wanted to drop the question to Mark. But it was perfect in it’s own way. And as Mark pressed their lips together nothing had felt more perfect.

Just socks; that was how Fernando had proposed to Mark.


	2. Always Wear An Apron [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a difficult year so Jenson has a surprise waiting for Fernando when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Fernando Alonso
> 
> I'm so sorry this one is so late! It's been a long day but it's still up on the 2nd! I had ten minutes to spare!!  
> Hope it was worth the wait :D (Sorry again, this won't happen again hopefully!).
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fernando shut the door behind him, deflating against it slightly. It was like he could feel the weight of the season pooling out of his body. The relief brought a brief smile to his face, causing him to take a couple of breaths to let the feeling fill him up. It was over. The season of the car barely running, ridiculous amounts of engine penalties and engine changes and not finishing races was over. He would not again have to get in the car and believe that retirement was the best outcome of the race. Their hardship was over; the difficult ‘testing’ season was at its end. And if the prospects for 2016 were anything to go by it would hopefully be the last he saw of a shitty car that didn’t even make it to the chequered flag.

“Am home!” Fernando called, dropping his bag by the stairs to take up later and shrugging out of his coat. It wasn’t too late but then again it wasn’t exactly early. Fernando was ready for Jenson to come storming out of the kitchen and yell at him for being late for dinner again. But Fernando couldn’t help it. If Ron asked him to stay late to help with the car for next year there was no way he was going to say no. With the media using its best efforts to try and persuade even himself that he was taking a sabbatical next year he wanted to make sure the team knew how much crap that was. He needed to remind them he was dedicated. And he needed to make sure they all remembered why they were all working flat out over the winter; he could not deal with another repeat of 2015.

Fernando frowned as he toed off his shoes, noticing that Jenson hadn’t appeared yet. Placing his trainers on the shoe rack he glanced up the stairs before checking his watch. He really wasn’t that late today. The traffic wasn’t as bad as it had usually been and he’d had rather a pleasant journey driving home as the stereo sung out the Christmassy tunes. The very same Christmas songs Fernando could hear coming from the kitchen.

“Kitchen!” Jenson returned, his voice sounding cheery. Fernando was glad of that. Too many days had he stayed at the factory late to return to Jenson’s annoyed tones. He was glad for the change. Pulling the end-of-season treat out of his bag he made his way into the kitchen, ready to surprise Jenson with his last-minute idea.

He wasn’t ready to receive the surprise he himself got that almost made him drop the bottle of Champagne on the floor.

He stood for a moment, completely gobsmacked at what was in front of him. Jenson had his back to him, mixing something in a bowl as Fernando stared openly at his bare arse just below the red bow of material. The Brit was humming away to the music he had playing, as if oblivious to his partner’s frozen movements but he wasn’t. Far from it. The knowing smirk on his face giving him away immediately.

“What… What?” Fernando tried breathlessly as he tried to process finding Jenson cooking in their kitchen wearing nothing but an apron.

“I’m making cookies.” Jenson said as an off comment, not looking towards the Spaniard as he continued to stir the contents of the bowl. Fernando blinked at him.

“You are…”

“Cookies. For our families.”

“Families?” Fernando frowned, completely lost and unable to stop staring at Jenson’s arse.

“They’re coming over tomorrow for Christmas?” Jenson finally turned to look at Fernando, showing the festive Father Christmas apron that was the only thing covering his modesty. Fernando’s eyes flicked up to the Brit’s and he knew Jenson was going to try and play this innocently if he tried to beat around the bush about it.

“You are naked.” Fernando commented, putting the Champagne down on the table. Jenson smiled, shrugging.

“Got bored thinking about you.”

“So you stripped?”

“No, I started making cookies.” Jenson nodded to the work surface behind Fernando. Fernando turned to see every inch of the surface covered in cooling cookies in different festive shapes. Fernando raised an eyebrow at him.

“So then why are you naked?”

“Special treat.” Jenson winked. Fernando encouraged him to continue with his eyes. “Well I’ve been a bit of an arse recently; trying to make you feel bad about going to the factory so much because I selfishly wanted you to be here with me doing silly Christmassy couple things.” Jenson blushed a touch. It was the first Christmas Fernando and he was spending together now they lived together. Jenson had the whole month planned out in his head but with Fernando staying so late at McLaren his planed had severely been pushed to one side.

“I think the same.” Fernando smiled, nodding towards the Champagne. Jenson frowned at him. “Have not been fair, making you wait around all the time. Should have put you first.”

“I know you’re just determined to make the car better, Fernando. I should have stayed with you. I just don’t want that car to ruin the one fantastic thing we can pull out of this year.” He couldn’t stand being there at the moment. He wanted to forget the year ever happened and just go back in January with things getting better.

“No, I should have come home with you when you go.” Jenson laughed at him.

“Look at us each blaming ourselves.”

“At least we both get a nice treat out of this.” Fernando grinned. “Although mine is a much better surprise…”

“Stop it. I need to finish these cookies.” Jenson said, knowing the look Fernando was sending him too well. Fernando let out a disappointed sigh before nodding.

“We can have my surprise whilst we do this?” Fernando asked, though he was already making to open the bottle without Jenson’s consent. Jenson had focused on another part of his sentence.

“We?”

“I help.” Fernando said, taking the wrapping off the champagne top. “With the cookies.”

“Oh… Ok.” Jenson smiled gently, his plans for a couples Christmas all rushing back in his head. Maybe he could get what he wanted with Fernando before the New Year rolled in. “Don’t spray that everywhere.” Jenson joked, going back to mixing his cookie batter. Fernando couldn’t help but smile, remembering the two cheap bottles of champagne he had brought Jenson and himself in Japan with the sole purpose of spraying them at each other as they stood on the podium in Jenson’s room. Popping the cork off the bottle in a controlled manner, Fernando crossed the kitchen to get two glasses out. Jenson’s breath caught as a glass of champagne was pushed onto the work surface beside his hand and warm breath tickled at his neck, rough denim brushed against his bare arse.

“You should cook like this more often…” Fernando muttered, pressing a soft kiss to Jenson’s neck. Jenson swallowed hard, trying not to think about how much Fernando was affecting him. Fernando’s soft laugh was enough to let him know he wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping it hidden. “We toast.”

“Toast to what?” Picking up his glass, Jenson turned to watch Fernando walk across the room and pick up his own.

“A better 2016.” Fernando smiled lightly.

“I’ll drink to that.” Jenson nodded his agreement, clinking his glass against Fernando’s before taking a healthy mouthful. Fernando drank as well, placing his glass down when Jenson did and pulling off his shirt. “What on earth are you doing?” Jenson frowned. Fernando looked up at the Brit as he unbuttoned his jeans.

“Helping you make cookies.” Fernando said, pulling off his trousers.

“No, you’re stripping.” Jenson commented as Fernando’s jeans were thrown towards the door, leaving him standing only in his underwear.

“Am getting ready to cook.” Fernando smirked widely, nodding towards Jenson as he pulled his socks off. Jenson looked down at himself, opening his mouth to argue but when he looked up Fernando was nowhere to be seen, just a trail of clothes leading out the door. He went to follow the Spaniard but stopped in his tracks as Fernando’s boxers flew passed the door.

“Where do we start?” Fernando beamed, re-entering the room and stepping over his clothes, earing a bright red apron that said “Santa’s little helper” in white across the chest. Jenson’s mum had got the set for them last Christmas as a joke – Jenson’s apron was designed to make him look like Father Christmas.

“You…” Jenson looked Fernando up and down, staring at his bare legs before looking back up at his smirking face. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Want to repay the favor.” Fernando beamed. “Am very glad your mother buys us these now.”

“Right now my mum is the last thing I want to be thinking about.” Jenson tutted, pulling Fernando closer to him by the edges of his apron. He smiled brightly, his grin intensifying as he looked down to see Fernando’s naked torso under the apron he was still holding. “We should cook like this more often.” Jenson mused, kissing the corner of Fernando’s lips.

“Thought you say these cookies need baking…” Fernando muttered breathlessly, knowing the material apron would do nothing to hide how much he was enjoying the attention Jenson was giving him. Jenson smirked against Fernando’s skin, loving that the power was back in his hands, right where his little act had intended it to be.

“They do…”

“OK…” Fernando responded in kind, making no move to helping Jenson finish the cookies. Before the Spaniard knew it the Brit was back to mixing the batter.

“Could you grab the cutters please.” Jenson requested lightly, pretending not to notice how Fernando was pinning slightly for him. He cleared his throat, taking a couple of seconds to regain control of himself.

“…Where?”

“Top cupboard.” Jenson said, nodding towards the other side of the room as he spooned the dough onto the flour-covered work surface. Fernando crossed the room, opening the cupboard and looking inside.

“Where?” He queried as he couldn’t see the cookie cutters Jenson was asking for. Jenson smirked to himself, leaning against the side and admiring the view.

“Top shelf.”

“Why you put them so high?” Fernando huffed as he reached up, blindly feeling along the shelf. Jenson picked up the Christmas tree cookie cutter from beside him, staring openly at Fernando as he played the metal thing in his hands.

“Don’t use them much.” Jenson lied, waiting for the moment Fernando realised the cookie cutters weren’t in the cupboard.

“Are not-” Fernando cut himself off as he turned to see the cutters he had been searching for in Jenson’s hands. “Fucker.”

“Hey, I was enjoying the perks.”

“Taking advantage.” Fernando corrected, crossing the room and taking the tree cutter from Jenson’s hands. He looked down at the ball of dough. “We roll?”

“Uh huh.” Jenson wasn’t quite ready for how it would feel to stand right behind Fernando whilst he was wearing nothing but an apron. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to press his hips against Fernando’s as the Spaniard began rolling out the dough. He bit back a gasp as Fernando accidently pitched back towards him whilst rolling out the dough, pressing his arse into Jenson’s half hard cock.

“Ahh, sorry…” Fernando breathed, stalling in his movements as Jenson’s arms pinned him in position, resting either side of him on the work surface. The Brit’s lips closed on the curve of Fernando’s neck, kissing gently.

“Fuck.” Jenson bit, springing away from Fernando as the rolling pin clattered out of Fernando’s hand, rolling off the work surface and onto his foot. He stumbled back into one of the chairs, sitting down heavily as he grabbed it, inspecting the damage. Fernando didn’t follow him instantly; he couldn’t.

“Sorry…” Fernando sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Jenson, his eyes sparkling with lust. “Let me…” Fernando didn’t need to finish the sentence, moving slowly across the room to Jenson and crouching between his legs. The pain seemed to disappear as Fernando took his foot, kissing it softly before placing it back on the floor and shuffling closer to Jenson. Jenson swallowed hard, widening his legs a little as Fernando kissed up the inside of his leg, disappearing under the red material that had been doing a poor job of covering his hardening member.

When Fernando’s soft lips first closed around his leaking tip Jenson let out a satisfied sigh, sinking back into his chair as the feeling washed over him, sending heat spiralling over his body. But the peace didn’t last long as Fernando began to move, building the pressure as he played his tongue over Jenson in ways he knew would make the Brit’s toes curl. Jenson gripped tightly to the edge of the chair as slowly Fernando took more and more of him, his fingers teasing the sensitive spots that made Jenson’s grip tighten on the wood, his knuckles turning white.

“Wait… Wait…” Jenson choked, pulling desperately at the material hiding Fernando from him. He fought with the ribbon at the base of his back until it finally gave, tearing the apron over his head and across the room. He looked down at Fernando, waiting patiently with his cock in his mouth, and didn’t even try to hold back the aroused moan that tore from his teeth. He tangled one hand into the Spaniard’s hair, still gripping tightly to the chair as he used it to anchor himself.

Now controlling the pace Jenson raised his hips slowly, moaning wantonly as he felt the Spaniard’s nose tickle against the hair at the base of his cock. It didn’t take him long for the animalistic need for pleasure to take over and him to be ruthlessly fucking Fernando’s mouth. Fernando held onto Jenson’s thighs to keep himself stable, moaning desperately around Jenson’s heavy load. His fingernails bit into Jenson’s skin as the Brit upped the pace, forcing himself a little lower with every thrust.

“Up.” Jenson gasped, letting go of Fernando’s hair and reaching for him, dragging him onto his lap once he had fallen from flushed lips. “Fucking double bow.” Jenson growled as his unresponsive fingers fought to release Fernando’s apron from him. Fernando kissed desperately at Jenson’s neck as he did, trying to pull the material over his head with the neck strap. But finally the bow slid undone and Fernando’s apron joined Jenson’s across the room.

Jenson wasted no time taking his cock and Fernando’s into his grasp, moving them against each other for extra friction. Fernando threw his head back, moaning deeply as Jenson began to move his hand. They tried to keep up a kiss but the intensity was too much. They were both racing towards their climax, exchanging panted breaths as Fernando rested his forehead on Jenson’s. Fernando tired to help but it the end Fernando was simply holding onto Jenson’s hand, thrusting up into his hold and begging him to give him the release he was desperate for.

Jenson came first, his hand stalling on the base of their cocks as he shot his hot stream onto Fernando’s chest. Fernando began thrusting into Jenson’s hand as the Brit took his climax, gripping tighter to keep Jenson’s hold tight and to not let any of the desired friction escape him. Jenson was just coming down from his high when Fernando came, brushing the Brit’s hand away and upping his pace drastically. He didn’t stop moving his hand as he decorated Jenson’s stomach. They were both panting heavily, Fernando’s head resting on Jenson’s shoulder as they sat in the aftermath. Jenson smiled exhaustedly, gently stroking up Fernando’s back.

“My foot still hurts.” Jenson commented with a stupid grin. Fernando tutted him.

“Your fault for distracting me.” Fernando countered. Jenson laughed, glancing around the room.

“We’ve made quite a mess in here.” He commented, looking at the strewn material decorating the floor. “Or more should I say you have.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I was being nice and tidy before you came in and threw your clothes around.”

“Next time I will keep them on then.” Fernando threatened lightly. Jenson smirked at him.

“That sounds a little bit like a challenge.” Jenson winked.

“One I would win.” Fernando smiled, nestling into Jenson’s shoulder.

“I don’t think so.”

“Maybe we should put this to the test then.”

“Maybe later. I need some recovery time.”  
“Hmm, as do most old men.”

“Watch it you; you’re only a year younger than me.” Jenson poked, ushering Fernando off his lap. Fernando tried to resist but in the end it wasn’t worth it. With a deep sigh Fernando got to his feet.

“Well we haven’t done that before.” Jenson smiled, looking at Fernando’s chest.

“You have rules about sex in the kitchen.” Fernando reminded him, crossing the room and grabbing the tea towel to wipe himself down. Jenson cringed at him.

“Couldn’t have used something else?” His comment got him the tea towel in his face.

“I come away from the food.” Fernando pointed out. Jenson laughed lightly as he cleaned himself up.

“That you did.” He nodded, dropping the tea towel on the floor with the rest of Fernando’s clothes and getting to his feet, kissing the Spaniard gently. “Maybe you’re right; maybe we can have fun in the kitchen.”

“Really?” Fernando asked, pleasantly surprised. In all honesty he was pretty shocked to find Jenson nakedly cooking in the kitchen. Though he wasn’t exactly naked; he had been wearing his apron. Maybe we should finish these cookies…”

“I’m still going to need some recovery time.” Jenson reminded as Fernando dropped his apron over his head. Kissing Jenson softly Fernando moved behind him, tying up the apron securely.

“Cookies take twenty minutes to cook…” Fernando aired lightly. Jenson felt his body twitch at the idea.

“Don’t you dare tie a fucking double bow.”


	3. Secret Santa [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both like each other but they'll be damned if they admit it. Someone certainly needs to intervene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Kevin Magnussen
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Time to do the draw!” Jenson rolled his eyes as Fernando burst into the office, brandishing the bowl with all the folded up names in it. Fernando seemed a little obsessed with Christmas this year. Each desk had been covered in tinsel and the Christmas music had started as early as it could. So much so Jenson was now one hundred per cent done with Christmas song. But nothing seemed to deter the Spaniard. He grinned widely, crossing towards Jenson’s desk and holding out the bowl. “You pick.”

“Why have I got to go first?” Jenson asked, glancing around at the other staff members started getting up and moving towards Fernando so they could pull their names for Secret Santa.

“Because I decide.” Fernando smiled, waving the bowl under Jenson’s nose. Aggressively Jenson grabbed one of the small pieces of paper from the bowl just to get Fernando out of his face. Without waiting for Jenson to unfold his paper Fernando crossed the room, moving to the rest of the floor. Jenson didn’t have chance to consider the Spaniard’s actions as he read the name on the small fold of paper that was in his hands.

_Kevin_

Jenson ran a hand over his face. Typical. He had to pick the one name from that fucking bowl that would cause this to become one of the most important things he did. He looked across at the interns desk, frowning a little to see the area vacated. Where Kevin could have gone Jenson had no idea. _Maybe he swarmed in to get involved in Secret Santa._ Jenson thought. But that didn’t sit well with him either. Kevin was shy and very much kept himself to himself. It was one of the initial things that had attracted him to the Dane.

He cursed internally, staring back at his work that he already knew wasn’t going to get finished this morning. Why did he have to have a crush on their fucking intern? A why the fuck had he had to have picked him out for Secret Santa?

\- - - -

Kevin had done a very good job of avoiding Fernando all day. As soon as the Spaniard had come into the office that morning he was on a mission to remain undetected. He was only going to be here for a year potentially so he didn’t need to be part of the Secret Santa. Besides Kevin barely knew anyone. He’d only been there a couple of months and he hadn’t had much interaction outside his supervisors (Jenson and Fernando). He didn’t want to have to go and find a present for someone he barely knew. It was just best he stayed out of it.

“There you are.” Kevin closed his eyes, setting his fork down in his lunch as the Spanish accent rolled towards him. _Fantastic._ He was going to be ambushed at lunch. Fernando sat down in front of him with a smile on his face, the bowl clicking as he placed it on the table beside him. “Have been looking for you all day.”

“Been busy.” Kevin muttered, focusing on his food and not the bowl that looked pretty empty beside Fernando.

“Will not keep you long. Can see you are busy.” Fernando grinned. Kevin didn’t look up at him. Rolling his eyes Fernando slid the bowl across the table. “Took so long to find you is only one left. Hope is OK.” Fernando beamed before getting to his feet and leaving Kevin alone. Kevin frowned after Fernando before dread set in as he looked at the final folded name. What if he had no idea who this was? What if he needed help in getting them a gift? Worse still, what if he asked the person whom he had for help on getting them their own present? Kevin shook his head. Now he seriously regretted hiding and not just picking a name sooner. He was stuck with whomever he had now, no chance of feigning picking out his own name to have another go. He closed his eyes, picking the paper out of the bowl and unfolding it, taking a deep breath.

_Jenson_

Kevin blinked at the slip of paper in his hands, as if it was some kind of crazy joke. But closing the paper and opening it again gave him the same answer. Jenson. He had got Jenson in the Secret Santa. He very much knew who Jenson was. Smiling, Kevin tucked back into his lunch. He had wanted to get Jenson something for Christmas but thought that might be a bit weird considering the circumstances. Now he had the perfect opportunity to get him what he had wanted to get.

Maybe hiding and waiting for one name to be left wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

\- - - - - - -

The Christmas party was upon them before any of them knew it and Fernando’s prolonged Christmas appeared to be at its end. A little earlier than the conventional Christmas but McLaren was shutting it’s doors for three weeks, giving its employees the well-deserved Christmas break they had all earned. The function room had been transformed into a tinsel-explosion winter wonderland (no doubt Fernando had something to do with the process). But the free booze was going down a treat as the buffet was attacked. Happy chatter filled the room as Fernando, yet again, had the Christmas music playing from the sound system.

Jenson’s eyes were fixated on the Secret Santa table, the small thin present wrapped in white snowmen paper with the red bow. It was his gift to Kevin and seeing it surrounded by everyone else’s gift he was worried he’d gone too far. But he wanted his present to be perfect for Kevin. And after spending one full evening trawling the internet looking for anything that seemed perfect he gave up. Nothing quite seemed to be right. Whatever he looked at was missing something. So he went down the personal route, hoping that it would be OK.

However right now all he wanted to do was run over to the table, snatch the present up and swap it with something, _anything_ else.

Kevin was stood on the opposite side of the room to Jenson, pretending to be involved in the conversation with the other interns as he stared at his supervisor. He looked nervous, worried. Kevin bit his lip. Maybe this wasn’t the best thing to have got him for a Secret Santa gift. But this is what he had wanted to get Jenson. Ever since he had seen it he’d known he wanted to get it to Jenson somehow. Secret Santa had just been the perfect excuse.

Fernando rolled his eyes as he looked between the two of them. They were being stupid. He wished that they would just get on with it; it was clear to everyone else that they liked each other. They were both adults they just needed to not be so childish about it. Fernando had been trying in many ways to get them together but each plan was foiled. Maybe that was why Kevin had hidden from him when he had pulled the Secret Santa bowl out. Fernando shook his head, pouring out two drinks. If fixing Secret Santa so they got each other didn’t work Fernando wasn’t sure what would.

“Calm down.” Fernando tutted, pressing one of the two drinks into Jenson’s hand and snapping him from his thoughts. Jenson took the drink, draining the glass before handing it back to Fernando and staring at his present to Kevin again. Fernando rolled his eyes. “Are trying to burn it with your eyes?”

“Don’t be stupid, Fernando.”

“Is what it looks like you are doing.” Fernando observed, sipping from his own drink. Jenson still didn’t look away from the present. “What is it you get him?”

“It’s a secret.” Jenson repeated for what must have been the hundredth time. He was annoyed enough that Fernando seemed to know whom he picked out. Though considering Fernando had organised the whole thing it wouldn’t be massively surprising if he did. There was no way he was telling the Spaniard what lied beneath the snowman. He was hoping Kevin would be shy enough to not open it in front of everyone else.

“Not for long.” Fernando smirked. Jenson shook his head, turning away from the table. He was such an idiot. “What is the matter with you? Cannot be this bad.”

“It is…” Jenson muttered.

“What is the worst you can do with a fifteen pound budget?” Fernando scoffed. But Jenson was staring at the wall opposite him as more dread flooded his system. The fifteen pound budget. He’d completely forgotten about it. He’d got himself so tangled in finding the perfect for Kevin it hadn’t even occurred to him that there was a cost cap. He desperately needed that present back now. “Stop it.” Fernando chastened as Jenson made a move towards the table. “Are being ridiculous. Is just a little gift.”

“Not little.” Jenson muttered, blushing as he tried to get out of Fernando’s hold. Fernando shook his head, letting go of Jenson and climbing on top of a chair.

“Thank you all for coming tonight!” Fernando called, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He smiled brightly. “As everyone has now placed their Secret Santa’s on the table the table if open for people to get their gifts! Merry Christmas!” Fernando smiled widely, hopping off the chair and patting Jenson’s shoulder before following everyone else towards the table to get his gift. Jenson froze for a second before he caught sight of Kevin out of the corner of his eye headed with the other interns to the table.

There was too much of a crowd between him and the table and by time he got there Kevin’s present had disappeared. He tried to look around to see if the present was still on the table but it was no use; it had gone and Kevin now had it. Jenson hung his head as a small, squishy parcel was pushed into his line of sight.

“Guess we had each other.” Jenson looked up quickly to see Kevin stood beside him, a small smile on the younger man’s face as he clutched tightly to the flat present Jenson had been desperate to get hold of. But he looked down at the present in front of him, seeing Kevin’s name written just below his own.

And he was going to kill Fernando.

“Merry Christmas…” Kevin muttered, his blush deepening as he watched Jenson toy with the label he had spent too much time selecting. When Jenson looked back up Kevin was nowhere to be seen. Cursing himself inwardly he resolved to kill Fernando later, pushing into the crowd with his own present held tightly in his hand.

\- - -

Kevin had mastered finding hiding spots around the technology centre, so he had a few to choose from. Still holding his present from Jenson tightly he resolved to heading outside onto the roof at the top of the fire exit. It was his newest hiding place and the least likely place people would start looking for him. He just wanted to open his present from Jenson in peace. He didn’t want prying eyes asking him what he got or who it was from or why he was blushing like that. He just wanted to open his present and be allowed to appreciate what Jenson had brought him.

However not having his coat or scarf did make him regret choosing to come and sit outside.

“Bloody hell you’re quick, mate.” Kevin turned quickly over his shoulder, clutching his present to his chest as he watched Jenson climb up the fire escape. Rubbing his hands together Jenson made his way over to Kevin sitting beside him. “Fuck it’s cold. What are you doing out here?” He queried as the cute blush settled permanently on Kevin’s cheeks.

“Did not….”

“Nosy gits aren’t they.” Jenson winked, tapping his present on Kevin’s head. It reassured Kevin that Jenson felt the same way about the people they worked with as he did. Why people had to stick their noses into his personal affairs he would never understand. “Just as a fore warning I forgot there was a budget so…” Jenson shrugged, watching Kevin’s finger’s resting on the wrapping paper. Kevin frowned at him.

“Was a budget?”

“You forgot too?”

“No one told me.” Kevin corrected. Jenson rolled his eyes.

“Oh well, at least the playing field is fair.” He laughed lightly, relaxing back a little to watch Kevin. But Kevin was waiting expectantly.

“You first.” He smiled softly, looking ten times more adorable than he already did. Jenson bit his lip. Maybe it was best if he got Kevin’s out of the way and then he could spend however long was necessary apologising profoundly.

“Maybe you go…”

“Nope.” Kevin smiled defiantly. Jenson raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is there any reason in fighting you?”

“Nope.” Kevin beamed smugly. Jenson laughed breathily.

“How about a compromise? We go together?” Kevin looked between the presents in Jenson and his hands before nodding slowly.

“Guess this could work…”

“On the count of three?” Jenson encouraged. Kevin nodded sheepishly. “Ok… One, two… Three.” A mixture of confusion and excitement washed over both of them as they tore the wrapping paper carefully to reveal their gifts. Kevin frowned a little as he pulled the envelope out of the paper but he didn’t have long as Jenson shook out his cycling shirt across his lap. Kevin found himself watching his face closely.

“You… What?” Jenson questioned, his fingers tracing over the word “ichiban” that was in white across the chest.

“I know you like to cycle and I saw this the other day and thought…” Kevin left off the _of you_ as Jenson turned the shirt over to find his name in the same fashion across the back of the shoulders.

“Kevin…” Jenson was taken aback by just how thoughtful Kevin had been. It was perfect. So brilliantly personalised. And it meant that Kevin had been paying more attention to him that he had thought. He didn’t know what to say. “It must have cost…” He looked across at the young Dane to see him shrugging. Smiling, and full of giddy warmth, Jenson folded his new shirt carefully and placed it in his lap, suddenly feeling a lot more confident about his present. “You going to open yours then?” Jenson smiled gently, pulling Kevin from the moment a little. Kevin looked back at the envelope on his lap as if having forgotten it was there in the first place.

“You better not have gotten me a coupon now.” Kevin teased, turning the envelope over and pulling up the tab. Jenson watched closely as the paper ticket wallet appeared in Kevin’s hands.

“You said the other day that you didn’t think you had enough to get you home for Christmas…” Jenson explained as Kevin examined the plane tickets to Denmark. Plane tickets to go back home for Christmas. He was in complete shock. “I thought you might like them. Now you can go home and spend Christmas with your family.” Jenson was glad he did it now, considering how much his gift must have cost the Dane. Kevin blinked up at him, his eyes sparkling a little with tears.

“Are two.”

“Yeah…” Jenson blushed. “I thought you might want to take your girlfriend-”

“-Do not have.” Kevin cut it, feeling all sorts of emotions soaring around his body. Jenson had brought him tickets to go home for Christmas. He could never thank the Brit enough. It had broken his mum’s heart and his own when he called and said his earnings probably wouldn’t stretch to getting him home for the festive season. And Jenson had remembered that. Jenson had remembered and put his hand in his own pocket to help him.

“Oh… Then maybe you can take a friend or something-”

“-You.” Kevin said before the filter in his brain that stopped him saying stupid things had chance to kick in. Jenson blinked at him, dumbfounded for a moment.

“… Me?” Kevin bit his lip tightly. He wanted more than anything for Jenson to spend Christmas with him but maybe he was jumping in too far. Maybe he’d read Jenson’s gesture and actions wrong. “You want me to come with you?”

“Only if you want to…” Kevin muttered to his knees. His breath caught as Jenson’s fingers brushed under his chin, tipping his head back so he was looking up at the Brit. He had moved closer so their noses were almost touching. Kevin couldn’t remember how to function his lungs, everything resting on whatever Jenson said or did next.

“I’d love to.” Jenson smiled, dipping his head forwards and brushing Kevin and his lips together very softly. He was testing the waters; he didn’t want to make Kevin feel like he was trying to manipulate him, as that was the furthest thing from the truth, but at the same time he couldn’t resist kissing Kevin right now. The Dane chased his lips as he leant back, and handing over the power to Kevin he let the Dane continue the moment, keeping their lips locked together as his arms curled around the Dane’s waist.

“Finally.” Jenson and Kevin sprung apart at the sound of a new voice. It didn’t take Jenson long to be glaring at his Spanish counterpart. “Have been trying to get this to happen for so long.” Fernando beamed. Content that his plan had worked he descended the fire escaped, letting them have their moment. He would grill Jenson about everything later on. Now wasn’t the time.

“I’m going to kill him.” Jenson exhaled, feeling the heat of embarrassment crawl up his back and onto his face. But soft lips stopped it getting any further than that as he turned back to see Kevin’s punch drunk smile pleasantly close to his own.

“Kill him later.” Kevin brushed off, sliding his fingers into Jenson’s hair and pulling him close for a deep kiss, his tickets to Denmark clutched tightly in his free hand.


	4. A Little Gift From Us To Us [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson and Kevin need a job over Christmas so they can make ends meet. What are the chances Sebastian would be in the same situation...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Kevin Magnussen/Jenson Button
> 
> Our first OT3 of the advent! Hope you all enjoy it ^_^
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“And what’s you’re name?”

A little voice mumbled back, unable to be heard as the child hid behind his Dad’s leg.

“What was that?”

“…Leo…”

“Well, Leo, Are you excited to see Santa?” The little boy nodded, still hiding behind his Dad’s leg away from the elf. The elf rose from his crouched position as the second elf appeared from inside Santa’s grotto. “I think he’s ready to see you now.” He smiled down at the child who grabbed for his Dad’s hand. “You want your Daddy to go in with you?” The little boy nodded. “Ok then, if you go with the other elf he’ll take you through.” Smiling brightly, he watched the little boy be lead through the ‘snow’ covered door (really it was cotton wool) with the tall brunette father leading the way. It was a way to make ends meet as the festive season drew closer. At least, that had been how Jenson had sold it to Kevin.

With rent bills a little more expensive this year now they were in a shared house they found themselves a little tight on cash. So much so neither of them had any plans on going to their respective homes for Christmas as they couldn’t afford it. Plus they really wanted to spend the time together and this was the perfect excuse. It hadn’t been too hard to find some part time work around their university and being elves at the Santa’s Grotto in the supermarket only a five-minute walk from their house was their best answer. It meant they could do their university work during the day and then go down to the supermarket in the evenings to do their shifts. Win-win as it meant they got to spend more time with each other. It was the two of them and another blonde called Sebastian who also apparently attended their university; different courses had kept them from meeting.

“How is it going?” Jenson smiled as he heard Kevin appear by his side.

“Not too bad.” Jenson returned, kicking the toe of Kevin’s shoe to make both of the bells on their toes jingle. They were getting closer to the end of their shift so the stream of kids that had kept them apart earlier was barely existent now. “Can’t wait to be done though.”

“No… Today has been long.” It was the weekend so of course it was going to have been a bit of a tedious shift. Jenson nodded in agreement.

“Not long until we can go home… Peel off these clothes and take a shower…” Jenson lowered his voice, watching Kevin closely as he squirmed a little at Jenson’s intention behind his words. The Brit smirked at him, thinking he’d just discovered a way to make the last hour of their shift go faster. “A nice warm shower…” Jenson continued. “…The water bill would be huge…”

“Jense…” Kevin moaned a little, biting his lip as heat surged through him. Jenson’s smirk widened.

“I wonder if we could take these home…” Jenson commented lightly, brushing his fingers against the Dane’s shoulder and catching the bare skin at his neck to make his shiver involuntarily.

“Home?” Kevin asked, looking up at Jenson with wide eyes, his voice three pitches too high to be normal. Jenson just gave him two slow nods, the sparkle in his eyes showing Kevin he had plans for the elf costumes they were both donning. The look so intense it made Kevin bite his lip hard.

“Hmm…” Jenson hummed, leaning close to Kevin so his warm breath tickled the Dane’s ear. “I wonder what the boss would say if I asked him to let me take you home like this so I could leave that outfit in a mess on the floor…” Kevin swallowed; knowing these outfits probably wouldn’t do much in covering him up if Jenson carried on. “Though I couldn’t promise there wouldn’t be a tear or two…”

The Brit was suddenly pulled away from the shop floor and into the small ‘gingerbread’ cottage that Kevin and he had been standing in front off. He was being pinned against the wall before his could say anything, frantic lips quieting his protests.

“Off.” Kevin ordered, pulling at the collar of Jenson’s shirt. Jenson laughed against his lips, pushing back on his shoulders.

“What happened to waiting until we got home?”

“We can go again when we get home.” Kevin said seriously. Jenson swallowed at the implication, feeling his body agree to the idea without consent.

“So we’re going to do it in a gingerbread house, mere metres from potential kids?”

“Is that a complaint?”

“No, I’m just getting the facts straight.” Jenson smiled as Kevin slid his hands under his shirt, moving closer to the Brit again and kissing up his neck. Jenson tilted his head to give Kevin better access. “And what if… We’re needed… Outside…?”

“Sebastian can deal with it.” Kevin said bluntly, again trying to get Jenson’s shirt off as he kissed him intently. There was a small part of Jenson’s head that was worried about what would happen if their boss found them like this, but then that very same part was excited with the possibility of getting caught. He caught the back of Kevin’s neck, forcing him closer as he stopped fighting the Dane’s efforts to rid him of his shirt. The bell on Jenson’s hat jingled as the red material fell to the floor, bit neither of them gave it much thought as Kevin dipped his head, sucking Jenson’s nipple between his lips. Jenson let out a soft moan before clamping his teeth into his lips; he couldn’t be as loud as he wanted to be because that was a sure way to get them caught.

But apparently his small moan had been enough.

The pair of them froze when they heard the door open. There was no way to explain it other than the truth; they were one hundred per cent caught red handed. Jenson looked up at the guy stood in the doorway, a sense of relief coursing through him as he didn’t see the shocked face of his boss but only the shocked face of his co-worker.

Sebastian stood stone still, his eyes locked on Kevin and Jenson’s bare chest, the door held loosely in his hand. He had known Jenson and Kevin were close, how could they not be considering they lived together and did the same course. But _this_ close. Sebastian had had no idea. He had put their flirty and banter-filled conversations down to them being flatmates and best friends. He didn’t realise they’d stepped over the line of friendship and onto the other side. He didn’t know what to think.

“In or out but close the door.” Jenson said, tilting up Kevin’s chin and kissing him passionately. Sebastian just stared at them for a moment, almost surprised that they moved together in the way they did. But before he knew it the door was close, himself still inside the gingerbread house and watching his two co-workers make out in front of him.

Jenson was spurred on by Sebastian’s presence, feeling like he was putting on a show as he held Kevin close, roaming his tongue with his mouth. He liked the feeling of someone else getting off on watching Kevin and him. It was a fantasy he hadn’t yet told the Dane about but he wasn’t letting this situation slide through his fingers. Not when it had been gifted to him so beautifully. He couldn’t say he hadn’t looked at Sebastian as they worked together; the way the elf costume hugged his athletic frame had fuelled some of Jenson’s daydreams. The curiosity of knowing the form of pale skin that the costume hid being constantly on his mind whenever Sebastian was around. Not that he would ever give up Kevin for anyone, he just couldn’t deny Sebastian had a certain allure to him that Jenson wanted to divulge in.

His eyes locked on the German still hovering by the doorway as he kissed Kevin, wondering what was going through his head, what he might do next. He seemed to be fixated on watching them. Jenson was slightly confused as to why he had stayed. He didn’t have to, although Jenson was very pleased he had. His hand kept twitching as if he wanted to join in or touch himself. Jenson wasn’t sure of which but he was happy with either, knowing one would lead to the other. He broke his kiss with Kevin kissing up his jaw.

“Do you want him here?” Jenson whispered, not wanting to put the Dane out of his comfort zone. Kevin looked up at Jenson, his eyes dark with lust.

“Do you?”

“Not the question I asked.” Jenson muttered as he sucked lightly on Kevin’s neck. Kevin gripped into Jenson’s hair tightly. He couldn’t lie he had thought about what it would be like to have a third partner join them in bed. Just fleeting thoughts about what it would be like, the logistics of how it would work. And he had a sneaky suspicion Jenson was very up for giving this a go.

“Ok.” Kevin nodded, pulling Jenson’s face back to him. “Our Christmas gift.”

“I was hoping for something a little more special for Christmas from you.” Jenson breathed, his eyes flicking down to Kevin’s crotch. Kevin hit his arm.

“Behave or will not share.” He threatened lightly before turning away from Jenson and crossing the small room to Sebastian. Sebastian watched Kevin closely, licking his lips as his eyes focused on Kevin’s kiss-bruised ones. Kevin was gently as he enticed Sebastian closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder before pressing a delicate kiss to Sebastian’s lips. He waited for the German to respond but he was looking over Kevin’s shoulder at Jenson, asking for permission. A clear nod on the Brit’s part saw Sebastian pull Kevin closer by his hips, closing the gap between them. Jenson could only watch on as his boyfriend and the guy they had met three weeks earlier battled to dominate each other’s mouths with their tongues. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Fuck.” Jenson groaned, palming himself lightly as he watched the pair of them. Kevin dragged Sebastian back towards Jenson until he was close enough to kick the Brit’s hand away.

“Stop it.” Kevin chastened before resuming his kiss with Sebastian, not resisting as the German pulled their bodies close together. Sebastian gasped in pleasure as their hips connected and Kevin took the moment to thrust his tongue into his mouth as he tangled his fingers through his hair.

“Oi. Share.” Jenson said, moving forwards. But Kevin shook his head, holding him back with his foot.

“You did not behave.” Kevin explained before taking Sebastian’s lips again.

“I don’t like to behave.” Jenson purred in Kevin’s ear as he pressed himself against his back, sliding his hand into his trousers. The Dane fell back against him, hands tightening in Sebastian’s hair as his breathy moans filled the room. “He’s putty in your hands if you touch him here.” Jenson explained, taking one of Sebastian’s hands in his free hand and pulling it into Kevin’s trousers to join his own. Sebastian only brushed his fingertips across the area of skin just above Kevin’s cock before the Dane’s head fell back onto Jenson’s shoulder, a soft whine pulling from his throat. “Shh…” Jenson chastened lightly, leaving Sebastian’s hand alone inside Kevin’s trousers as he pulled the shirt over the younger man’s head. Kissing lightly at the curve of Kevin’s neck he tried to calm the Dane down a bit.

Sebastian moved in closer to the couple, pressing Kevin back into Jenson with his hips as he pulled his hand free. Encouraging Jenson by rubbing soothingly behind the Brit’s ear Sebastian got his lips to his, pulling him closer as he used Kevin between them to grind against him. It was all soft moans and panting breaths until Kevin couldn’t take the friction anymore, tearing the shirt from Sebastian’s body.

Jenson pushed him against the wall as Kevin kissed down his stomach. Sebastian was powerless to their attach as they both worked him individually. Kevin was driving him insane with his tongue dancing over the erect ball of nerves of his nipple. He’d never quite felt anything like it. Jenson was doing his best to distract him from the Dane’s lips but Kevin was relishing in the limelight, adoring the way Sebastian’s fingers were curling into his hair to persuade him to stay close.

Jenson pulled the attention directly to himself as he rubbed the heel of his hand against Sebastian’s hard member.

“Fuck.” Sebastian choked, instinctively gripping tighter to Kevin as his head fell against Jenson’s chest. He felt the elastic around his waist drop and suddenly wet lips were on his head, slowly slipping further down him. He shook his head, biting his lip as all the sounds wanted to tear from his body. But he couldn’t be so vocal. Noise would only attract attention and right now that was the last thing he wanted. Jenson tipped his head up, encouraging their lips together to allow Sebastian so relief as he moaned wantonly into Jenson’s mouth.

Jenson knew just how skilled Kevin could be with his tongue and just how insane he could drive someone. Trying to keep Sebastian distracted he continued his deep kiss with the German, only breaking it as a tight hand closed around his throbbing member. He broke his lips away from Sebastian’s, looking down to see Kevin’s dark eyes begging up at him. He looked so damn fuckable with his lips wrapped around Sebastian Jenson could barely resist him. But he could see in the Dane’s eyes he was close.

Moving away from Sebastian he left the German to calm himself down, kicking his trousers and underwear down his legs before taking hold of himself as he turned his attention to Kevin. Sebastian’s eyes didn’t leave Jenson’s hand, they way he was playing himself so casually whilst he looked down hungrily at Kevin’s body. He squirmed at the thought of having Jenson inside him; the thought of how pleasurable the stretch would feel. He bit his lip hard as he watched Jenson rid Kevin of the rest of his clothes, crouching down to run a finger over his tight hole.

“No.” Kevin bit, sliding his lips away from Sebastian to look over his shoulder at Jenson. Jenson sent him a confused look. “Too… Close…”

“Kevin…” Jenson started but Kevin shook his head. He knew it would hurt more without any preparation but right now if Jenson touched him at all he was certain he would fall apart. He just needed to feel Jenson inside him first. It was a need his body associated with orgasm and he didn’t want to reach it without feeling entirely filled. “Ok…” With Jenson’s consent Kevin moved more securely onto his hands and knees sucking Sebastian back into his mouth. The German was transfixed into watching what was going on in front of him, the idea of what he was about to witness making his toes curl and another wave of heat pulse through him.

Spitting on his hand, Jenson rubbed himself a few more times before spitting over Kevin’s hole and lining himself up. He rubbed soothingly at Kevin’s hip as he pushed the blunt tip of his cock into Kevin, stopping just as his head had stretched and breached Kevin. Kevin grabbed for his hand, breathing deeply through his nose as the pain ripped up his back. But soon the hot spike turned to pleasure and he was pushing back into Jenson, begging him to fill him more. It felt like it took forever for Jenson to be in to his hilt and by time he was pressed flush against Kevin’s arse the Dane was tearing at the seams in his arms.

“Kev, shh…” Jenson breathed, kissing across his shoulders and rubbing Kevin’s hip as he waited patiently for the Dane to become comfortable with the intrusion. But every moment he waited, still inside Kevin, forced him to bite back more of a moan. The pressure was getting too much and he needed to move. He could feel the tight pull of his balls already waiting to release and judging by the way Kevin was panting this wasn’t going to take very long for either of them.

“Ok…” Kevin choked, nowhere close to OK but he needed Jenson to move again. Sebastian could do nothing but watch as Jenson pulled out of Kevin slowly before pushing in slightly faster, slowly increasing the pace. Kevin fell forwards, biting hard on his arm to stop him crying out as Jenson fucked him into the floor, not being forgiving as he rushed them towards a messy climax. All it took was Jenson to squeeze the base of his cock to have him coming on the floor, squirming and clenching around Jenson as he continued to fuck him through it. Just about holding onto himself Jenson pulled out of Kevin, shooting his load across the Dane’s back before slumping forwards against him, breathing deeply. Jenson made to protest as Kevin began to move from beneath him but looking up he remembered there was one more person to attend to.

After having watched both Kevin and Jenson climax in front of them Sebastian was right on the edge. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall as Kevin’s lips closed around him once more. But he was forced to look down where he felt a second pair of lips. Jenson was sucking on his head as Kevin licked and sucked down the rest of his length, moving on to kissing his balls as Jenson sucked more of him into his mouth. It was too much at once and before Sebastian could say anything he was coming down Jenson’s throat, gripping tightly to the wall as he thrust forwards.

He slipped down the wall as Jenson let him fall from his lips, breathing heavily and feeling the lovely weighted bone feeling he got after he’d come. He just wanted to curl up here on the floor and let the sated feeling rush through him. He felt incapable of movement right now. But checking his watch he realised they all still had half an hour of their shift left. Fucking at work meant perks like lying about lazily after sex were not allowed. Sighing deeply, he straightened out his legs, accidently kicking Jenson as he pulled his underwear and trousers up from his ankles.

“Fuck.” Jenson groaned as he too realised they all still had a shift to finish. “Oh fuck it…”

“I’ll get you some tissues.” Sebastian smiled as he climbed to his feet, pulling on one of the elf shirts that were strewn around the small room. He pulled back on his shoes, slipping his hat back on his head as he moved towards the door. “We shouldn’t all leave here together anyway.” He got Jenson’s thumb up in the air as Kevin curled onto the Brit’s body. Laughing lightly Sebastian slipped out of the cabin to head to the toilets, unaware he had pulled his shirt on back to front.

“He was fun.” Kevin sighed, his fingers stroking gently against Jenson’s chest as he regulated his breathing. Jenson hummed his agreement. “I liked that.”

“You did?” Jenson asked, looking down at Kevin seriously. The Dane nodded. “You don’t feel like I made you do that?”

“Not at all.” Kevin assured, kissing Jenson softly. Jenson smiled warmly, pulling the Dane closer. “This is the thing you would not tell me about?”

“Huh?”

“The other day?” Jenson remembered the conversation. He blushed, letting Kevin know he was right. “Wish you had said.”

“Like you would have asked him to do that.”

“Probably not… Is a lucky coincidence.”

“An amazing coincidence.” Jenson amended, smirking at the ceiling. Kevin moved so he was hovering above Jenson, directly in his line of sight.

“Maybe we should invite Sebastian home after work.” Kevin smiled that dirty smile Jenson could swear he himself had taught the Dane. He echoed the expression, that sparkle back in his eyes that Kevin knew could only mean good things.

“Maybe we should.”


	5. Nur Für Dich [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is looking for the perfect present for Sebastian, and his first idea is by far the best. But has he left it too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel
> 
> This one kind of starts a bit slow but I think (hope) it gets better towards the end! Hope you all like it ^_^
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wondering through what must have been the fifteenth store now Kimi was loosing his patience. This was ridiculous. He was bored of shopping and he wanted to stop right now. He didn’t even know what he should be looking for here. He hated that he had agreed to go to Sebastian’s for Christmas. They were just friends, right, but Kimi didn’t want just that. He wanted more. But the German had never seemed to have the same attraction to him and he did so he wouldn’t pursue it. It wasn’t worth ruining their friendship over. But it still didn’t dull the ache, the need inside him for Sebastian. It still hadn’t stopped him going from store to store trying to find the perfect gift for the German.

Kimi just didn’t have any ideas anymore. He knew his initial idea was stupid but right now it was the best idea he had had. He didn’t want to buy Sebastian something tacky or something generic or just anything. It had to mean something. It had to be special. And nothing in any of these stores was right. Kimi let out a low groan of annoyance as he left yet another shop empty handed. There had to be something he could get Sebastian. Their just had to be.

But when he headed back home at the end of the day he was still without a gift for his German counterpart. He’d wasted a whole day wondering around and the only thing he had gotten was annoyed. Why was it so hard to buy for Sebastian? He knew him well enough why couldn’t this be easy? Nothing seemed good enough, there was always a ‘yeah but…’ following every present he had settled on. In the end it wasn’t worth it anymore. He just headed home hoping that at some point he would have a stroke of genius and he would finally be able to buy Sebastian something.

He would say anything but clearly just anything wasn’t going to be enough.

\- - - - -

“What a great last race.” Sebastian enthused as Kimi and he left the Ferrari motorhome for the final time of 2015. Kimi just nodded in response, his head completely elsewhere. He was much more focused on the fact that he was still yet to get Sebastian a present and it was less than a month until he was supposed to head out there for Christmas. This really wasn’t good enough anymore. He needed to make a decision and he needed to make it fast. “Nice for you to be back on the podium…” Kimi pushed his dwellings from his head, forcing himself to focus on the conversation Sebastian was trying to have with him.

“Is OK.” Kimi shrugged. It was still another winless season. Sure, he’d been on the podium three times but he wanted the win that seemed to be impossible for him to grab. Sebastian side glanced him as they headed out of the paddock.

“It’s going to be much better next year.” Sebastian assured. Kimi nodded. It wasn’t the thing that was getting him annoying and frustrated but he couldn’t tell Sebastian the real reason so he guessed he was playing along. “We’ll beat the Mercedes.”

“Am sure you will.” Kimi said before he could stop himself. But he held a hand up to whatever Sebastian was going to say next. “Is fine. We get better and then will be fighting for the top step.”

“Of course.” Sebastian grinned happily. Kimi softened his expression, smiling a little for the German. They both walked the rest of the distance to their cars in pretty much silence with Sebastian retelling some overtake of the other as they did. Kimi was more than content to just listen to him. Loving how exhilarated Sebastian became as he passionately spoke about their races. How the German was picking up on the frantic hand gestures the Italian team around him were so accustomed to using.

They stopped awkwardly by their cars, hovering around and waiting for the other to move first. It felt weird to say goodbye to each other but that was what it was for three weeks. Then they would come back together in Sebastian’s Switzerland home and celebrate the festive season and the New Year coming in together. Kimi tried to keep three weeks ago out of his mind. He didn’t want to leave Sebastian with the German thinking he was upset.

“Guess I’ll… See you soon then.” Sebastian said slowly. Kimi couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Are going back to the same hotel.” Kimi pointed out. Sebastian shrugged.

“But you’ll disappear to your room and I’ll go to mine and that will be it…” Kimi frowned a little at his teammate. Was he reluctant to leave?

“And then in three weeks you are stuck with me again.” Kimi joked lightly. But Sebastian’s eyes definitely brightened, Kimi was certain about it. He couldn’t understand why; it didn’t make sense for Sebastian to be that excited about him going down for Christmas.

“I can’t wait to have you over for Christmas.” Sebastian grinned brightly. Kimi rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make you love it.”

“Is just a holiday.” Kimi returned. Sebastian shook his head.

“It’s the best holiday and after you’ve spent it with me you’re going to agree.”

“Okay, Sebastian.” Kimi said in a tone that showed he didn’t believe the German. He watched as the determination in Sebastian’s stand tripled. Kimi scoffed out a laugh. “Will see you in three weeks.” Kimi said, checking no one was around before pulling Sebastian close to him in a tight embrace. He couldn’t help breathing the German in and trying to hold onto it tightly as he slipped his arms back away from the German.

“Don’t be late.” Sebastian grinned, starting to sing: “We wish you a Merry Christmas” at Kimi as he crossed the car park to his car. Kimi couldn’t stop the laugh pouring from his lips, letting it crinkle his eyes a little. He waited until Sebastian had given his big finale before shaking his head and climbing into his own car. Sebastian never failed to amuse him, and it pleased him to know that, sober, Sebastian had quite a nice singing voice.

\- - - -

Kimi was lying on his bed, holding his phone above he head as he stared at the audiobook he had purchased a month ago. His first brilliant idea. The idea that no other idea had made a touch on. Maybe he should have just stuck with it and persevered, been confident in himself all that time ago. Now he had lost a bunch of weeks of learning time. The logic to the gift made perfect sense; Sebastian knew Finnish so Kimi wanted to learn German. It seemed fair. And he knew how difficult it was to learn Finnish, how much time and energy Sebastian had put into it, how much joy it filled Kimi with when he heard him using Finnish in casual conversation. Kimi wanted to gift that back to Sebastian, but with it not being a material thing he was worried it would be seen as a cop out.

But he was running out of time, and now with only three weeks left he needed to start making decisions fast. It was still the best idea he could think of, everything else he could come up with had too many floors. And as he lay there staring up at the audiobook he found himself wishing he had started ages ago. He could just imagine how much Sebastian’s face would light up as he spoke to him in German, asked him about his day in his native tongue. He knew he wouldn’t become a native speaker in the three weeks he had left but he could learn as much as he could.

He nodded, pressing his thumb to the audiobook and slipping the second headphone in his ear. The spft music started as he looked up at the ceiling and made a collective effort to listen to the words he was being taught, repeat them in a quite whisper so his tongue got used to them and tried not to roll his eyes as the way too happy man and woman repeated the words and annoyingly excessive amount of times.

He was doing this for Sebastian. And for Sebastian he knew he could do it.

\- - -

He had annoyed himself by falling asleep whilst listening to the audiobook last night, so boarding the plane he was having to listen to lesson one again. He was pleased to find that even his sleeping brain had been half listening as the words formed easily between his lips. Glad to not be sharing his private plane with anyone for this journey he setting into his seat by the window and relaxed back into the soft cushions, again focusing on the words and phrases he was being taught.

It made him smile as he answered the questions at the end of the lesson perfectly. Maybe this wouldn’t be so difficult after all. Though with Sebastian as a motivation nothing really seemed too difficult, Kimi had found. The German put his at ease and gave him a cause all without having to do or say anything. Kimi had never been so affected by anyone before. The thought made that warm heat spread through his body but he had to suppress it. Sebastian was just his friend. He didn’t want to take their friendship any further so Kimi had to deal with that.

He caught sight of the notification just as he was about to start the second lesson and turn his phone onto airplane mode. But having seen Sebastian’s name he was clicking on the words, smiling brightly as the image appeared on his screen. Sebastian looked a mess, his hair all ruffled up and his eyes a little bloodshot. Kimi could see the duvet sort of tucked around him but not very well; clearly showing the German had no shirt on.

_Hope you enjoyed your big night in ;)_

Sebastian had obviously been out with the team last night. Kimi had already known that from the stream of text messages he had woken up to this morning. But he was glad to see Sebastian looking relatively in one piece after the texts turned into what looked like keyboard smashes about three in the morning before they finally stopped. He’d have to thank Britta for keeping an eye on him; Britta always kept an eye on Sebastian.

_Was not too bad, clearly you had a good night. Thank you for the sixty-nine messages they were amusing_

Kimi sent the message back, dropping his phone into airplane mode so as to let Sebastian threat over what he might have sent whilst he was in the air. There was a broad smile on his face as the plane began to make its way down the runway and Kimi started the second lesson of German on his phone.

\- - - -

He lost track of time when he was training now. His audiobooks had become a frequent part of his day, so much so the people on the tracks weren’t really annoying him anymore. But he would set a lesson going as he started on the treadmill and before he knew it the hour’s lesson had finished and he was still running. It was easy to get lost in the words now. He could feel himself stringing sentences together, being able to hold basic conversation with his growing collection of phrases. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the thought of the look on Sebastian’s face when he muttered something in German and Kimi could respond in kind. He couldn’t wait for that moment.

Stopping the treadmill Kimi climbed off the machine, his legs feeling like jelly. Running for an hour straight probably wasn’t his best of ideas but he couldn’t change that now. He moved over to his set of weights, opting for some instrumental music rather than the next lesson as he completed his training. He didn’t want to get stuck on doing weights for an hour because he got distracted by learning German and the expressions he imagined Sebastian to have when he spoke to him in his mother tongue. So using the twenty minutes he practiced what he had learnt, impressing himself as he strung together a short paragraph about himself.

\- - -

This was not good. It was three days until he left for Sebastian’s and he couldn’t remember any of it. That wasn’t strictly true; he could remember bits but not enough. He’d completed all the lessons available in the audiobook and now found himself aggressively going through them all again in search of words as he tried to hold a conversation with himself. This wasn’t impressive. This was a man’s failed attempts. He needed the chirpy people in his ears to be able to remember what they had said but he couldn’t do that with Sebastian. _Oh, hold on whilst I find this word…_

No. This was a stupid idea. The more he stressed about it the less he seemed to remember. He couldn’t understand how he could just forget it all. But the fact was he was going to Sebastian’s in three days and he would be empty handed. No gift to give and no language to explain the gift’s physical absence. He wouldn’t light up Sebastian’s eyes like he had seen them do when he was first taken around the Ferrari factory. He wouldn’t pull a giant grin on the German’s face that he would swear would tear the German’s face in two. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the skills set.

Aggressively sitting up Kimi reached for his computer, opening up an internet tab and heading to an online shop. He would not turn up to Sebastian empty handed. He needed to fix this mess.

\- - - -

“Hyvää Joulua!” Sebastian smiled brightly, sporting a Santa’s hat, as he opened the door to Kimi. Kimi internally cringed as Sebastian used his mother tongue to greet him. He wanted to return the favour in kind but having only gotten half way back through the German lessons on his phone he just didn’t feel confident enough to. Smiling at Sebastian he handed over the bottle of vodka he had brought with him before stepping over the threshold of Sebastian’s house and putting down his case. “You know, most people bring wine…”

“Am not most people.” Kimi shrugged, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. Sebastian beamed at him behind his back.

“No you’re not…” He muttered, glad when Kimi had appeared to not hear him. The Finn, however, frowned deeply when he turned back to Sebastian to have a Santa Clause hat thrust towards him. “Obligatory.” Sebastian said with no room for argument. When Kimi still didn’t take the hat from him he sighed dramatically, putting the red material over Kimi’s blonde hair. He giggled behind his hands before pulling his phone from his pocket and snapping a selfie of the two of them. He grinned at the screen for a moment before pushing the phone back into his jeans, leading Kimi through the house.

Had it not have been Sebastian the hat would have been left by the front door.

“I was just doing the tree.” Sebastian explained, directing Kimi towards the pile of ornaments on the floor.

“Left this late, no?”

“Well, I…” A cute blush spread on Sebastian’s cheeks as he played with a bauble, looking down at it. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to help…”

“With the tree?” Kimi felt a little out of his depth. He hadn’t decorated a tree properly for years.

“Yeah… Thought we could do it together…”

“OK.” Kimi agreed with a small smile, adoring the way Sebastian looked at him excitedly. “You tell me what to put where.” Kimi said, taking the bauble from Sebastian’s hands and trying to ignore the tingle he felt as their fingers brushed together. Sebastian nodded, grabbing a couple more ornaments and handing them to Kimi, instructing him of which branches to hand them from. Kimi tried not to notice Sebastian going to the tree as he got more ornaments out of the box and moving things to his preference. Kimi was just glad to be helping, but after a while it turned into him just handing Sebastian the decorations to put on the tree. It felt so natural and perfect Kimi had to actively remind himself that they weren’t a couple and that they were just friends. Friends who apparently sometimes did coupley things.

The decorating was interrupted as the phone rang. Excusing himself Sebastian headed to the phone, frowning at the caller ID before lifting the device to his ear and switching to speaking in German. Kimi relaxed back on the sofa, looking at the half finished tree. It was looking pretty good if he were honest. Sebastian definitely had an eye for it. And he really was enjoying himself. Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all. Especially not if Sebastian was involved.

He assumed Sebastian didn’t leave the room because he didn’t think Kimi could translate what he was saying. Although it wasn’t a perfect translation it made Kimi smile to know he could recognise the words Sebastian was saying, string together a couple of phrases he used to understand where the conversation was going. Kimi suddenly frowned. Because he didn’t know whom Sebastian was talking to but he knew he was being talked about. There were a couple of words he didn’t know to translate directly but in context and the way Sebastian was hovering by the door Kimi very easily put two and two together.

“Sorry about that.” Sebastian smiled, returning to the room. But Kimi was still frowning at him. “You-?”

“-Who were you talking to?” Kimi asked, not moving from his seat. Sebastian blushed a little.

“Just Hanna.”

“Talking to Hanna about me?” Sebastian froze, the small smile that had remained on his face falling on the floor.

“What?”

“May not have used my name but is only one other person here.” Kimi commented. Now it was Sebastian’s turn to frown.

“How did you-?”

“-You tell her you were working on something…” Kimi said slowly, getting to his feet and trying not to get carried away with himself. “What are you working on?” Sebastian swallowed forcedly, his head running in too many directions to pin down one thought.

“The tree…?” His voice made it sound like a question. But Kimi shook his head.

“Were not talking about the tree.” Sebastian’s expression gave him away immediately. Kimi couldn’t believe it. This is why Sebastian had invited him here. He wanted to work on it; he wanted to work on taking their friendship to the next level. The Finn didn’t really know what to do with himself but he had an undying to do something, and seeing it was Christmas he wanted to do it perfectly. Smiling lightly Kimi headed for the door, grabbing his coat as he moved towards his car.

“Kimi!” Sebastian called, thinking the worst as he dashed after the Finn. But it was too late; Kimi was already driving down the road as Sebastian made it to the front door. He couldn’t believe it. He had fucked up so bad.

But how in the world had Kimi known what he had said to Hanna? He could have sworn he had been talking in German.

\- - - -

Sebastian jumped as someone knocked on the door. Drying his eyes he moved quickly towards it, opening it wide. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a sheepish Kimi standing on his doorstep, hands clasped behind his back.

“Can explain.” Kimi said gently, the smile unable to fall from his face. Sebastian huffed a laugh.

“That would be great.” He said, folding his arms. Kimi sent him a pained look.

“Sorry I-”

“-If you’ve just come to take your bag take it.” Sebastian said aggressively, kicking the Finn’s case towards him. The Finn shook his head, stepping into the doorway and crowding Sebastian against the wooden barrier. He felt the German’s breath stutter a little at their close proximity and had to fight the urge to stroke his fingers against his cheek.

“I learn German.” Kimi explained, watching Sebastian’s annoyed expression change to one of confusion. “For you…” He blushed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. “Is… Your Christmas present…”

“You learnt German?” Sebastian repeated. Kimi nodded.

“Is how I know what you say on the phone.” Sebastian didn’t understand. That seemed like a lot of effort for a friend to go through just for a present. “But am not very good so I get you something else. But this is shit so am hoping this…” Sebastian’s eyes widened as Kimi held up the mistletoe branch he had been hiding behind his back between them, smiling softly. “Is better.”

“You learned German for me…?” It was all clicking into place. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile as Kimi nodded.

“Am not very good-”

“-I think I’ll be the judge of that.” Sebastian beamed, eyeing the mistletoe in Kimi’s hands as he nervously took hold of the edge of the Finn’s coat. “I think that means you’re supposed to kiss me…” Sebastian breathed as Kimi and he got closer. Dropping his arm, Kimi wrapped it around Sebastian’s waist, brushing their noses together before taking a deep breath. But it was Sebastian who closed the gap between them, pulling on Kimi’s coat until their lips were connected. It was sweet, chaste and nervous as Sebastian fell back against the door, Kimi’s fingers brushing gently at the hair in his face.

“Beste Weihnachtsgeschenk…” Sebastian sighed gently, pulling Kimi back to him to set their lips together again. Kimi nuzzled against his cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Seb.” He sighed contently, winding his arms tighter around the German. Sebastian pushed back on Kimi’s shoulder.

“German?” He requested lightly with a small blush. Kimi could never refuse him.

“Fröhliche Weihnachten, Seb.” Kimi beamed, kissing the smile on Sebastian’s face.


	6. The Weather Outside Is Frightful [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch rarely sees the snow, so when everything is white outside he can't resist going to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos Sainz/Mitch Evans
> 
> Well it really didn't take me that long to get behind did it -__- I am so sorry. I got busy and then before I knew it i was a week behind. However I am on full attack and am desperately trying to get these back on track. I'm hoping by the end of the week we'll be back up to date but that sort of depends on how much free time I can get in this week. 
> 
> Super sorry again - trust me I am so annoyed with myself that this has happened. Hopefully they will all be worth the wait ^_^ Hope you enjoy this one 
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mitch loved the snow. It was a rarity that he actually saw it, so seeing it pour down from the sky had him glued to the window like an excited child. He watched as it fell down gracefully, settling in an untouched blanket on the ground outside. He wished there was a garden he could go and play in the snow in; run around making snowmen and having snowball fights and making snow angels. But the flat didn’t have a garden so they were stuck without a chance to do that. Mitch sighed, staring out at the snow that begged to be played in.

From across the room Carlos couldn’t help but laugh lightly at Mitch. Snow wasn’t such a special sight for the Spaniard. He’d spent many years in England and the cold fondness of weather had called on the icy white coating to fall more than once in his time there. But he loved the excitement he could feel radiating off Mitch as he watched everything become sugar coated, looking like it should be in a snow globe or on the top of a cake. He finished dishing up their breakfast, setting it on the table behind the kiwi.

“Come on, Mitch.” Carlos smiled, feeling like his mother. Mitch let out a sigh but he didn’t move. “Is not going anywhere.”

“But it might. It might all melt away and disappear before I’ve finished my toast.” Mitch pouted, still staring out the window.

“Is coming down very hard.” Carlos pointed out, indicating that it would take a while for the snow to all disappear. It had been snowing since they woke up a couple of hours ago and completely ruined their plans for the day. Well, not ruined exactly, but it had made them change them.

“Still…”

“The quicker we eat the quicker we can go out.” Carlos said, sitting himself at the table. Mitch finally turned away from the snow, staring at Carlos with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“You think we are going to sit indoors all day when there is snow outside?” Carlos frowned, his toast halfway towards his mouth. Mitch blushed.

“You didn’t seem that excited…”

“Is snow, Mitch.” Carlos laughed. “Is not that common. Besides, we have to go out before the kids from across the road get the best stuff.”

“There is best snow?” Mitch asked in wonder as he sad down in front of Carlos. Carlos beamed at him.

“Of course there is.” He grinned, noticing Mitch ate his breakfast in record timing. He dashed to the door, still chewing his last mouthful, to pull on his coat. “Going out in your pyjamas?” Carlos asked casually, collecting up the plates and putting them by the sink to be washed up later; he really wanted to go out in the snow too. Mitch blinked at him before huffing and shrugging out of his coat, moving quickly towards the bedroom. With a broad smile Carlos followed him so they could both get ready to go and play in the snow.

\- - -

The satisfying crunch of snow under his shoe made Mitch smile brighter. He waited patiently for Carlos to lock up, wanting to dash across the perfectly undisturbed snow and leave his signature on it. Carlos grinned at him, seeing the way Mitch’s eyes were glued to the white ground, his knee twitching as if he was about to make a break for it. Pushing his keys into his coat pocket and zipping the pocket up Carlos walked over to Mitch. Mitch’s eyes were pleading as Carlos simply stood beside him, rubbing his hands together against the cold and the snow continued to drift from the sky.

“After three?” Carlos asked, smiling at Mitch. And Mitch could see just how desperate Carlos was to play in the snow as well. With a wide grin on his face Mitch nodded, getting ready to run. “One… Two… Three!”

They both sprinted forwards, breaking across the perfect flatness of snow and leaving deep imprints of the soles of their shoes in their wake. Laughing loudly, Mitch sprinted across the road and looped back aiming for Carlos. He caught the Spaniard unaware, getting his arms around his waist and dragging him to the floor before he could protest. Still laughing Mitch rolled onto his back, spluttering as Carlos dropped a handful of snow on his face.

“No fair!” Carlos complained lightly. Mitch grinned at him.

“This is why you Spaniards are no good at rugby.” He teased, getting another face full of snow for his efforts. “Stop doing that!”

“Are not as fast as me though.” Carlos beamed, leaning over Mitch.

“Ahh, we’ve yet to discover that, mate.” Mitch poked, sitting up. “But we do know I’m pretty fast in the snow.” He grinned, grabbing Carlos’ hand, and dragging the Spaniard to his feet. Carlos couldn’t help but giggle as Mitch dragged him around, commentating as he dove between benches and bins that he was the fastest Kiwi ever in the snow.

“What are you doing now?” Carlos smiled as Mitch laid down in front of him in the snow their foot prints hadn’t damaged.

“Snow angel!” Mitch cheered before dragging his arms back and forth through the snow. Carlos fumbled with his jacket for a moment before he got his phone free. Ignoring the bite of the cold he pulled off one of his gloves so he could take a video of Mitch smiling like a three year old. He was being so adorable Carlos wanted to pull him closer and kiss him tenderly. “You think you can do better, cameraman?” Mitch beamed, getting to his feet and taking the phone off Carlos. Carlos looked down at Mitch’s snow angel as if pondering it.

“Have had much more practice that you.”

“Want to put your money where your mouth is?” Mitch smiled. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him.

“Am listening…”

“Whoever makes the best snow angel gets a blowjob.” Mitch grinned, dropping his voice a little. Carlos rolled his eyes, taking his phone back from mitch.

“And now this is on video.” He tutted, putting his phone away. Mitch ignored the comment.

“You in?”

“I think snow angels are too hard to judge between…” Carlos mused, lying down next to Mitch’s angel and making his own as if to prove a point. “However snowmen…”

“A snowman competition?” Mitch’s eyes sparkled at the idea.

“Can put them on twitter and ask people to vote on which they think is best.”

“And then whoever wins…” Mitch let the offer hand in the air, waiting of Carlos’ nod before rushing off in the direction of more snow and began to create a mount. Carlos shook his head, writing his and Mitch’s names in their respective angels and taking a picture before moving towards his partner with the intention of starting his own snowman. “Hey! No! No peeking!” Mitch cried, throwing his arms out in front of his snowman. Carlos laughed lightly, shaking his head as he crossed the road, taking the snowball he had formed with him to start rolling a ball of snow.

“How are you doing that?” Mitch asked, watching Carlos walk back and forth making his once little snowball into a giant one. Carlos smiled, moving his snowman base over to be near Mitch’s before making another snowball.

“You start with this.” Carlos grinned, throwing the pack of snow at Mitch and watching it explode across his torso.

“Hey!” Mitch outraged, brushing himself down. “I thought we were making snowmen.”

“Are.” Carlos laughed, making a start on his snowman’s head. He had to stop when something hit his shoulder, spraying snow all over his face. He glanced at Mitch who was standing very innocently.

“What?” He shrugged. Carlos just shook his head, acting as if he was going to carry on with his snowman. As soon as the Kiwi had turned his back Carlos grabbed another handful of snow, getting to his feet and throwing it at Mitch.

“CARLOS!” Mitch moaned, springing around as the snow shot down the back of Mitch’s coat. Carlos fell about laughing at him, only just managing to dodge the snowman Mitch sent back his way. “That wasn’t funny, mate!” Carlos responded with more laughter as Mitch pouted severely.

“So am definitely better than you with snowballs.” Carlos beamed, rolling his snowman head again. Mitch glared at him.

“You are not.” He said hotly, shivered as the cold snow soaked into the back of his shirt. He was going to make Carlos pay for this.

It wasn’t until Carlos was assembling his snowman that Mitch sought his revenge. The Spaniard had suggested they try and make each other in their snowmen and Mitch had agreed, knowing it was a great opportunity for some revenge. He moves over to Carlos who was packaging in some snow between the snowman’s body and neck to make sure it didn’t fall, holding his hands behind his back.

“You know, if my snowman needs to look like you I think I’m going to need your hat, mate.” Mitch requested softly. Carlos frowned at him.

“What?”

“The hat on your head. All snowmen need hats.” Mitch shrugged. Not really paying attention, Carlos pulled his hat off, handing it to Mitch.

“Give me yours then.” He asked, but he never got Mitch’s hat. Mitch dropped the handful of snow he had been hiding into Carlos’ hat before upturning the hat on his boyfriend’s head to make sure the snow really did it’s job. “MITCHELL!” Carlos wailed, pulling at the hat as the snow trickled down his neck. Mitch laughed loudly, only to get a snowball to his face.

“OI!”

“Argh.. Is fucking cold.” Carlos complained as he tried to use his scarf to stop the snow slipping lower and into his shirt. But Mitch wasn’t settling for that. The next snowball knocked Carlos’ hat back off his head, sending more snow into his hair. Carnage broke loose as the snowball fight commenced, both of them moving to one side of the road for more snow to pelt at each other. Their gloves became more and more soaked as they threw the piles of snow at each other. Carlos made the mistake of celebrating as he got Mitch in the side of the face, only to leave himself exposed to Mitch’s next onslaught of snowballs that seemed intent on soaking into his jeans.

The fight seemed to go on forever with neither of them wanting to give up and say they lost. Carlos was getting closer to Mitch, aiming for his exposed neck but also exposing himself to more attacks as Mitch continuously fired his stack of snowballs at the Spaniard. When he was close enough he managed to get another couple down Mitch’s shirt before he was wrestled to the ground. Getting himself on the top he shook out his hair (his hat long forgotten) over Mitch, laughing as the Kiwi tried to stop him.

“Ok! Ok! Stop!” Carlos shrieked as Mitch pushed more snow down the back of Carlos’ coat to prevent him shaking more snow from his hair. Mitch froze, his hand still poised with a snowball ready to throw at Carlos. But he could feel Carlos shivering slightly in his arms and if he were honest he was feeling quite cold himself.

“Mutual truce?” Mitch offered, dropping his snow. Carlos nodded, snuggling closer to the Kiwi trying to steal some warmth from him.

“You are mean with snow…” Carlos muttered. Mitch smirked at him.

“I didn’t see you holding back, mate.” He poked. Carlos shrugged.

“You started it…”

“I think you’ll find that was actually you.” Mitch beamed, getting up and pulling Carlos with him. “You want to finish our snowmen or go inside?”

“Do you want to go inside?” Carlos asked. Mitch shook his head. “Then we finish the snowmen.” Carlos smiled, kissing Mitch’s red nose softly before moving back towards his snowman. They worked in silence for a little while, Mitch cautiously glancing at Carlos as they did. Neglecting to use hats and scarfs, because they needed them themselves with the wind picking up, they used the things they could find around them to try and make snow models of each other.

“Carlos…” Mitch said finally, noticing the blue tint to Carlos’ usually red lips.

“Am nearly done.” Carlos said, adding the finishing touches to his snowman. Mitch was more than happy with his attempt so putting his full focus on his boyfriend he moved across to him.

“You’re shivering, mate.” Mitch said, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ waist from behind. Carlos tried to bury himself in his scarf more but it was no use. “Come on, let’s go and get warmed up…” Mitch sighed, kissing Carlos’ ice-cold cheek. Carlos continued to work on his snowman.

“Am nearly done.” Carlos protested again. Rolling his eyes Mitch shrugged out of his coat, dropping it over Carlos’ shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“If you’re going to be stubborn I’m not going to let you freeze.”

“But now you will be cold.” Carlos protested, trying to give Mitch back his coat. Mitch shook his head, wrapping his arms back around Carlos and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Just hurry up and finish your snowman.” Mitch was grateful for Carlos’ speed in getting his snowman finished; he may be acting like it wasn’t that cold but he was freezing his arse off. Smiling at Carlos he took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of both of their snowmen. Mitch’s looked more like a mound of snow with a smiling face and a lot of leaves to represent Carlos’ hair. Carlos had gone for a more classic approach and had used stones to run three ‘buttons’ up the snowman’s chest. “You let us in I’ll post this.” Mitch said, now really starting to feel the cold contracting his own muscles.

_Snowman contest: who did it best? FAV for #TeamMitch RT for #TeamCarlos_

Carlos dropped Mitch’s coat back over his shoulders as he lead them both towards the front door. But his fingers were shaking too much to make the keys work. Once Mitch had posted the tweet he took the keys from Carlos’ hands, opening the door and letting them both inside. Moving up to the second floor they entered Carlos’ flat, kicking off their wet shoes as snow-covered clothes as they did.

“Put the kettle on; I’ll start the shower.” Mitch smiled, kissing Carlos’ softly as he crossed the flat wearing only his boxers. Carlos smiled, admiring Mitch’s body as he disappeared towards the bathroom. He still felt so lucky to have found Mitch, how luck and circumstance had brought them together. Still smiling, Carlos moved through to the kitchen, clicking on the kettle and checking his phone to find Mitch’s tweet. With a broad smile he hit the quote tweet button, adding his own message.

_A vote for #TeamCarlos here – at least mine is more than a pile of snow ;) #ShouldHaveTriedHarder_

“Why are you still wearing those?” Mitch asked, crowding Carlos against the work surface and tugging on his jean waistband. “They’re all wet…” Mitch smirked against Carlos’ neck as he felt the Spaniard’s breath pick up. “Maybe they’re too wet… Maybe you need a hand…”

“Mitch…” Carlos tried to be assertive but it was no use when Mitch was like this. He felt the Kiwi smile against his neck as his fingers curled around his waist.

“Should I take them off for you?” Mitch beamed, slipping down Carlos’ body as he pulled the denim off the Spaniard’s legs. “Uh oh… These are all wet too Carlos…” Mitch sighed, his fingers playing with the hem of the Spaniard’s boxers. “I think they need to come off too…” It wasn’t the first time Carlos had found himself standing completely naked in his kitchen and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be his last. He felt Mitch Stand up behind him, pressed close against his back. Feeling how his body was affecting Mitch made him groan lightly, pushing his hips back into him.

“Think yours are wet too, Mitchy…” Carlos hummed lightly, smiling as he heard the sharp gasp from his partner’s mouth. He reached for the kettle as it clicked off, declaring it was boiled but his arm was grabbed and he was dragged out of the kitchen.

“Water’ll get cold.” Mitch explained, spinning Carlos around so he was facing him and pressing him against the door to the bathroom. Carlos smiled innocently at him, making Mitch growl lowly pressing him tighter against the wood.

“Have never been concerned about that before.” Carlos beamed, unable to stop his moan and Mitch crowded his body with his own, rubbing his now bare hips against the Spaniard’s. Mitch’s lips bruised against his as they moved backwards into the bathroom. His fingers tangled in Carlos’ hair keeping him close as the Spaniard lead then both into the shower.

“Ahh.”

“Sorry.” Carlos mumbled against Mitch’s lips, fumbling blindly with the shower controls to try and cool the scolding water. Mitch dropped his lips to Carlos’ neck so the Spaniard didn’t send them back into freezing cold by making the water too cool. Through half lidded eyes Carlos set the water to a more bearable temperature, pressing Mitch back against the tiles once he had. He glanced down at Mitch, looking impressed, before sending the Kiwi a wink and moving to drop to his knees. But Mitch grabbed his shoulder tightly, shaking his head and stopping him from moving any lower. Carlos frowned at him.

“Not… No winner…” Mitch smirked at the annoyance in Carlos’ eyes. He took the advantage to push back against Carlos. “Are other things we can do, mate.” He kissed the corner of Carlos’ lips before wrapping a hand around his throbbing member, adoring the way Carlos gasped, arching his back and pressing his hips into Mitch’s hold. It didn’t take long for Mitch to set a slow pace, having Carlos whimpering and begging for more. He loved it when Carlos was like this; so open and needing, like only Mitch’s touch would do in making him feel any better. He pressed his lips back against Carlos’s hot skin, sucking lightly as the warm water trickled down his back and changing Carlos’ soft whimpers into mind-blowing moans.

But Carlos wasn’t about to let this become one sided. Mitch nipped his teeth accidently against the Spaniard as he felt fingers curl around his own cock. Squeezing lightly at the base and playing him in ways that made his head spin. He focused on trying to keep the pace slow on Carlos but Carlos was playing him too well, knew how to make his body sing too perfectly. He moaned lowly, finding Carlos’ lips to attack again as his hand picked up the pace. He knew it was probably what Carlos was after but right now he didn’t care; he needed to make Carlos feel as good as he was being made.

Batting Mitch’s hand off him he spun them around so he could press the Kiwi against the wall. The warm water made his tingling skin feel on fire and he moaned pleasantly as he thrust his hips against Mitch’s grinding against him. It felt just like old times; when they first got together and it was all hormones and uncontrollable feelings. Times where they just needed to feel each other against themselves: where this much of a connection was enough to drive them insane. Still kissing Mitch harshly he felt the Kiwi’s hands tangled into his damp hair, holding him closer as Carlos circled their hips together. Mitch’s free hand wrapped around Carlos’ waist to not let any room between them. They hadn’t done this in ages but right now the feeling was so perfect, so good. They didn’t know why they would ever need anything else.

“Mitch…”

“Carlos… Fuck… I’m…”

“ _Sí_ …”

\- - - - -

“You look weird in this.” Mitch smiled, kissing Carlos’ forehead as the Spaniard was curled into his arms, wearing his Russian Time jacket. They were both snuggled onto the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket and cupping mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. The shower had been a wonderful way to warm up but snuggling up together was forever going to be the best.

“Look perfect in this.” Carlos nuzzled against Mitch’s cheek, his hand clutching onto his Toro Rosso hoddie that Mitch had taken to wearing whenever they were in the same place. He felt Mitch sigh and knew this wasn’t the time for this conversation. He didn’t want to ruin the perfect moment they had with getting Mitch upset and stressed about where, exactly, it was his racing career was headed. He kissed the Kiwi lightly before curling back into his shoulder and letting his eyes settle on the Christmas film they had found.

“You know…” Mitch started, sliding one hand that was wrapped around Carlos’ waist under the jacket he was wearing to run it across his toned abdomen lightly. The Spaniard squirmed a little at his touch. “We’ve given them quite a long time to pick a winner…”

“And here I am thinking we just enjoy a film together.” Carlos beamed up at Mitch. Mitch kissed the adorable look on Carlos’ face, cupping his cheek lightly to keep him close.

“How about we check?”

“Hmm…”Carlos hummed, setting his almost empty mug down as he slowly straddled Mitch’s hips, hovering his head just above the Kiwi’s. “Think this is an excellent idea.” He grinned, loving the twinkle of arousal in Mitch’s eyes as he reached for the phone and opened up Twitter.


	7. All Alone For Christmas [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a time of year for Family, but sadly Fernando doesn't have the money to go home to his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber/Andrea Stella
> 
> Well, July is a good time for Christmas fics.... O.o   
> a.k.a - I've very bad at sticking to schedules xD
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“What’s with the pouty face?”

“… Wanted to take you to the airport…”

“You do not have a car.” Andrea reminds lightly as he closes the boot to Mark’s Suzuki Swift. Fernando sighs deeply, deflating his shoulders a little.

“Come on, mate… I feel bad enough leaving you here as it is.” Mark mutters, pulling Fernando into a tight hug. “I said I would pay for you.”

“Could not pay you back…” Fernando replies quietly. Mark knows that arguing that Fernando didn’t have to pay him back was futile. Instead he kisses him lightly, keeping his arm over his shoulder as he turns to face Andrea.

“Is all packed up now.” Andrea says, looking sadly towards Fernando. The rent for their joint university house has stretched their budgets a little more than they first thought, but no one more so that Fernando. Andrea and Mark had been getting all excited about returning home to their families for Christmas until they found out Fernando didn’t have the funds to go home himself. Even with the ridiculous amount of extra shifts Fernando had picked up at work. He refused to accept their offers to pay for him and point blank declined their offer to stay with him over the holidays. Something that, right now, he wished he hadn’t done; Christmas is not going to be fun alone.

“What time are your flights?” Fernando asks, looking between Andrea and Mark. The pair exchanged a look.

“I take off in a couple of hours…” Mark says, looking down at his watch. Andrea nods.

“My flight is about half an hour after Mark’s.”

“So… Should leave soon…” Fernando says to the floor. Neither of the other two can stand seeing him like this but at this point there is nothing either of them can do. Both flights have been paid for and both families are expecting them back.

“You won’t even notice we’re gone.” Mark nudges lightly, trying to lighten the mood. But his joke falls flat. He looks to Andrea for some help.

“Is still time, can still pay for you to go home.” Andrea offers lightly, cupping Fernando’s cheek and stroking it lightly as he tips his gaze up. With a deep sigh Fernando shakes his head.

“Could not pay you back…” Fernando repeats sadly. “Besides, have told work am available all over Christmas so will be working a lot.” Mark and Andrea know that the easiest way for Fernando to get through this is to keep himself busy. But the thought of him working so many late nights in a row makes them uneasy. Usually Mark would go and pick Fernando up if he was working till a stupid hour. Being Christmas, Mark is certain that is the case and he is not happy with Fernando doing the ten minute walk home alone at that time of night. “Should go, otherwise will miss your flights.” Fernando states with a heavy heart. He knows if the pair of them don’t go soon he won’t let them go. And that’s not fair on them.

“Will call every day.” Andrea promised, pulling Fernando in for a hug.

“And every night.” Mark assures, kissing Fernando’s forehead as he wraps his arms around the pair. Fernando sinks into their holds, breathing them in and trying to commit their scents to memory for the long two weeks he will have to suffer without them.

“You should go now or will not let you…” Fernando mutters making no move to release either of the men wrapped around him. But they all know too well how hard this is going to be, even more so for Fernando who will returned to their shared house on his own.

“I’ll call you when I land.” Mark says as Andrea and he let go of Fernando. Instantly the Spaniard’s arms wrap around himself, his gaze falling on the floor.

“Okay…”

“As will I.” Fernando just nods, fearing that words right now will bring him to tears. He doesn’t want to spend Christmas alone. He doesn’t want Andrea and Mark to go but he has no choice. Christmas is family time and they have every right to share it with their families. Especially Mark with his family living so far away.

“We love you, Nano.” Mark muttered, tilting Fernando’s chin for a soft kiss. Curling his fingers at the base of Fernando’s back, tickling the hairs there in a manner that he knows sooths Fernando, Mark moves to the side to allow Andrea to kiss Fernando goodbye.

“Ti amo.” Andrea sighs, resting his forehead against Fernando’s. He looks up at Mark sorrowfully. The Australian squeezes his shoulder supportively.

“I’ll bring you back some veggiemite.” Mark teases, once again trying to lighten the mood. Fernando wrinkles his nose at Mark.

“Would not be so cruel,” Andrea reassures, wrapping his arm around Fernando. “Will bring you back the best coffee there is.”

“This is a better gift.” Fernando winks at Mark.

“Alright, best coffee… I can top that.”

“Challenge accepted.” Andrea smiles. Neither of them have missed how tightly Fernando is holding onto them.

“The time will fly by, mate.” Mark says, slowly untangling Andrea and himself from Fernando. “We’re gonna go quickly, OK? Go back inside, put something comfy on and snuggle up in front of the television with a funny film.” Mark instructs lightly. Fernando nods and Mark hopes on everything he heeds his advice. He would want nothing more than to wrap Fernando in a blanket and smoosh him between Andrea and he as they normally would on a Friday night, but he really is cutting it fine to catch his flight on time.

“Have a safe journey…” Fernando mutters as they both slip from his fingers. He doesn’t wait to watch them go. He can’t. So he takes himself inside the house as they pull off the drive, trying to hold himself together until the front door is closed.

“I feel horrible.” Mark admits as they set off towards the airport. Andrea just nods.

“We did offer…”

“I know, but we should have forced him on a plane. I can’t bear thinking of him in that house, alone. That’s bad enough anytime but at Christmas?”

“I know…” Silence settles in the car. Mark stops at the roundabout, seriously considering just driving back to Fernando. “He will be more upset if he thinks he stops us from seeing out families.” Andrea points out with a heavy heart, feeling Mark’s hesitation. Defeated, Mark takes the first exit, heading off towards the airport. “Is going to be OK.”

“No he won’t.” Mark states, and Andrea knows he’s right. They both know Fernando too well to know how much of an act he’s been playing. How much him working all the way through the holidays is not to pick up the extra money (although that is a pleasant bonus) but so he spends as little time as possible alone in their house. “He might fool everyone else but he can’t fool us.”

“I know.” Andrea wishes he had the words to sooth both of their aching hearts but there is nothing he can say. They both feel horrible. He settles for soothingly rubbing his thumb across Mark’s knee. It’s nothing on the gaping hole in both of their chests but it’s enough to keep them driving towards the airport.

They’re both sat in the departure lounge, curled close to each other, when the message pings through. Both of them receive the image of Fernando curled up on their sofa. Wearing Mark’s hoodie and snuggled under Andrea’s duvet. Mark and Andrea share a look and they know, in their hearts and minds, they can’t leave Fernando alone for Christmas.

\- - - -

“Working again?”

“Working all week.” Fernando admits solemnly, leaning against the beer taps as Jenson starts his shift.

“You’ve not had a day off?”

“Could use the money.” Fernando shrugs. The only plus side of working through Christmas is that most of the people he serves are way too drunk to realise he’s being a miserable sod. It’s his co-worker, especially Jenson, that have noticed the change from his usual upbeat mood.

“Aren’t you knackered?”

“Sort of.” _Is better than being in my house alone._

“I thought you’d be heading home for Christmas.” Jenson admits, hanging up his bag and joining Fernando at the bar. Fernando shakes his head.

“Plans clashed.” He lies easily, moving to serve one of the customers. Jenson frowns at his Spanish colleague, not believing a word he’s saying. “Are you heading home?”

“We’re off to the Alps tomorrow. Christmas day in a log cabin and then off on the slopes until New Years.” Jenson beams. Fernando has been trying to avoid finding out anyone’s holiday plans in fear of becoming quickly jealous. He wished he had tried to stick to that plan. “You here tomorrow as well?”

“Yup.”

“No rest for the wicked.” Jenson jokes, but it falls flat as Fernando deflates as the realisation of that sinks in. For the first time in twenty years he is going to be spending Christmas away from family and away from the people he loves.

Sure, Mark and Andrea are bound to call but it most certainly is not the same. It’s not the same as them all climbing into one bed and turning the heating off so they can snuggle together super close. It’s not the same as all three of them messing up the kitchen trying to cook breakfast whilst, at the same time, trying to cover each other in as much food as possible so clothing has to be removed. It’s not the same as snuggling on the sofa and watching a film, or sitting out in the garden and looking up at the night sky, sharing lazy kisses. Sure, he can joint call them but it’s not the same as having them with him, those long silences filled with Mark playing with his hair or Andrea doodling patterns on his arm with his finger.

“I think I lost you for a minute there.” Jenson pokes as the beer Fernando is pouring ends up flowing over the top of the glass and all over his hand. Blushing a touch Fernando forces himself to focus on what he’s doing, apologising to the customer before settling up the bill. “I hate the idea of you here all day tomorrow.” Jenson muses, watching Fernando carefully. He’s certain Fernando hasn’t opted to work Christmas day for he sake of it. It’s a distraction, and a clear one at that. “I would offer you come with me-”

“-Ron needs the help here.” Fernando cuts, drying his hand. If he wouldn’t let Mark or Andrea pay for him he’s certainly not going to let Jenson. He hates owing people anything; he’d feel bad and guilty every time he brought something when he knew he should be giving the money he borrowed back.

“Actually, there has been a change of plan.” Ron says, having overheard the conversation between his employees from the end of the bar. Fernando frowns at him but Ron doesn’t look up from whatever it is he’s writing on. “We’ve had some more staff become available for the next few days so I’m giving you tomorrow off.”

“What?” Fernando outburst. He couldn’t just do that! Fernando certainly does not want to be stuck at home alone on Christmas Day. That is the exact reason he had chosen to work.

“And you’re going home earlier tonight too.”

“But-”

“-You have worked twelve hour plus shifts for the last five days, Fernando. It’s not fair on you to work you this much.”

“But I choose-!”

“-I should have never allowed it to happen in the first place.” Ron tuts, crossing out something on the page in front of him before scribbling something else down. “So that’s final. You go home in two hours and I don’t want to see you here tomorrow.”

Fernando is fuming. He hadn’t just given up his Christmas Eve and Christmas Day for the fun of it! He does not want to be in that house alone. It’s not fair. Fernando thinks he might just come down the pub tomorrow anyway, drink away his sorrows with the wages he’s earned whilst trying to forget he’s spending the fortnight alone. How can this be right? How is this even fair?!

The two hours pass annoyingly fast and before Fernando knows it he’s starting his ten-minute walk home. Still buzzing with rage, he sends Mark a text saying he is on his way back home, a habit he has gotten into over the passed week. He half expects a concerned text from the Australian wondering why he is headed home four hours earlier than he should be but there is no message to his phone. Fernando huffs at that. Mark is probably off having too much fun with his family, surfing and soaking up the Australian sun. The Spaniard can’t help but let the green envy monster inside him rear its ugly head. He’s got the text typed out, accusing Mark of valuing his family over him but he stops himself from sending it. It’s not fair to take this out on Mark; it’s not Mark’s fault he’s been sent home early. It’s not Mark’s fault he has to spend Christmas all alone in their house.

He tries Andrea for some sympathy, sending a message about how unfair Ron has been, sending him home early and cancelling his working day tomorrow. But that has just about as much joy as sending a text to Mark did. Anger ripples through Fernando. Was everyone having a fantastic time with their families except him? He looks up at the sky, challenging it to start raining to make this evening truly horrific. Could it get any worse?

Evidently it could: Fernando returns home to see the door open ajar.

He swears, on his life, that he locked it. Panic starts to rise in his throat as he moves closer to his open door. He had shut it and locked it just as he had every day before hand. He definitely had not left that door open or unlocked, which lead him to only one conclusion: someone else had gotten in.

With nothing but himself as a weapon, Fernando approaches the door slowly. It doesn’t look to have been forced open; there is no damage on the door or the lock. In fact, it looks like it has just been opened and whomever had gone in hasn’t pushed it hard enough to make it shut. That was an issue they always had with the door. The amount of times Andrea had left the stupid thing open, only to have Mark or Fernando return home and chasten him, once again, for not giving it a good slam.

Easing the door open slowly, Fernando tries to think of who else has a key to their house. Maybe Mark or Andrea has left their key with a neighbour just in case they wanted to check up on Fernando? Or maybe someone has an emergency key and felt there was need to go inside? No matter, Fernando is still fairly nervous as he crosses the threshold, looking out for any sign of life.

He frowns at the candle in the middle of the hall. He certainly did not leave that there.

Closing the door behind him, Fernando follows the little line of candles, his heartbeat increasing and his pace speeding up as the pieces start to fall into place. The smile, that he believed he had forgotten how to form, is growing on his face as he takes the stairs two at a time, rushing towards his room. He throws the door open, hoping on everything that he hasn’t made a mistake in his head somewhere. But the picture is even better than he imagined:

Andrea and Mark, sitting either side of his bed with a gap in the middle just for him, little ribbon bows tied around their heads.

“Surprise?” Andrea says bashfully, but it is very clear on Fernando’s face he was expecting to find something here. Fernando can barely believe it. It all feels dreamlike.

“Did the candles give us away?” Mark asks, unable to not replicate the glowing smile on Fernando’s face. Fernando shakes his head.

“The door…”

“For fuck sake, mate.” Mark laughs, looking over at Andrea. Of course he had left the door open when they were trying to be incognito. An extremely tell-tale sign Andrea was around.

“Thought it was just…” Fernando weakly points towards Andrea but he still can’t comprehend that they’re both here. Both Andrea _and_ Mark are in his bed, waiting for him.

“Sorry about not replying…” Andrea holds up his phone, looking slightly guilty about that.

“Yeah, we were trying to keep the surprise a secret.”

“Is OK,” Fernando grins, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his jeans as he crawls up the bed, falling into the gap between the pair of them. He pulls them both close, instantly feeling more content. “Under…” With a little bit of impatient tugging of the duvet from Fernando the three of them end up cuddled together in the bed, Fernando lying on his back with Mar and Andrea curled round either side of him. “Perfecto…” Fernando hums pleasantly, never having felt more content in his life.

“I need to go blow out the candles.” Mark says softly, kissing Fernando’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay…” Fernando nods sleepily.

“Will keep him warm!” Andrea calls out smugly as Mark departs the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around the Spaniard tightly. One glance at them has Mark dash out of the room, wishing he was back in that bundle already.

“What about… Family…?”

“We schedule Christmas to come a little early with them.” Andrea explains, kissing Fernando’s temple in a soft rhythm. “Neither of us could bear to have you here alone… Is a special time to share with those you love.”

“Gracias…”

“Scoot.” Mark nudges Andrea’s arm off Fernando as he pulls the duvet up, climbing back in beside the Spaniard. “Ahh yup, come here… Much better.” Mark sighs contently. He positions himself to spoon Fernando as Andrea presses their foreheads together. From this position, Mark can pull Andrea closer; making sure Fernando is totally surrounded by them. “Everyone comfy?”

“Completely.” Andrea agrees. Fernando makes a sleepy sound of contentment. “All the candles out?” Andrea asks, looking to Mark.”

“Candles out, heating off.” Mark yawns, nuzzling closer to Fernando. Content they’re all safe and sound, the three of them relax for the best night sleep they have had in a while. “He’s already gone.” Mark mutters in the darkness as Andrea brushes the Spaniard’s hair out of his face.

“Has been working stupid hours.”

“And I bet he hasn’t been sleeping much either.”

“Am so glad Ron was understanding.”

“Me too.” They had called Ron pretty much as soon as they had decided they were coming back to Fernando for Christmas. Luckily it gave the Brit a week to find cover, that thankfully had been available. A few altered plans on both of their sides with their families (who were more than understanding of their want to get back to Fernando) and they were set to return to him just in time for Christmas. “Merry Christmas, Andrea.”

“Merry Christmas, Mark.” Andrea smiles. With the third piece of their puzzle safely in their arms, Mark leans across him to place a soft kiss on Andrea’s lips. They have done perfectly, and Fernando is set for the best Christmas he had ever had.


	8. Just Relax [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian loves being open with his relationship, but Kevin is super nervous about how he would even fit in at the Ferrari Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Magnussen/Sebastian Vettel
> 
> One for SamanthaSkate - hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Splashing his face with water, he took a deep breath. What on Earth was he doing? Why had he agreed to this? He knew the reasons; they had been delved into at great length and short, sharp answers whenever he had voiced he wasn’t coming. At some stupid point he had agreed to come and he was now expected to show his face, even if the thought of going anywhere near the function made him feel increasingly nauseous. A horrendous disposition that had plagued him since he was young: nerves meant nauseous feelings.

None of this had been made any better due to his displacement with his team. A team he had trusted with his career and sat on the sidelines for for the entire duration of the season had left him high and dry. He hadn’t taken it well; he had taken it out on the wrong people and lashed out at inappropriate times. If he were honest he still wasn’t over it. With the prospect of falling further away from the thing he had aimed for his entire life he could feel the anger and hurt inside him. The lack of self-belief as the team that had apparently seen him as their next best thing had lost all confidence they had in him. Someone apparently better and younger than him was taking his spot.

That was one of the basis behind tonight, maybe: to make him feel like part of a team, a family. But then again, he didn’t feel like he should be going. He felt like the group of people would scorn him, not be happy with his reasons behind standing in their hall and enjoying their party. He would be a complete outsider and that was a feeling he couldn’t shift. He’d been carrying it around all year and, if he was brutally honest, he would have adored having one night where he didn’t have to feel like he didn’t belong.

That was it. He wasn’t going.

“Kevin? Are you nearly ready?” A voice called through the door. Kevin’s fingers stumbled as he tried to loosen his tie, his eyes sliding to the wooden barrier separating him from the voice. He had been so excited to take him to the Christmas party, show him around to all the people he worked with and spoke to Kevin about all the time when they were together in joyous tones. Kevin had spent a lot of time jealous of him. How he had stepped into a team and made it his own so effortlessly whilst the Dane was stuck always six steps behind and feeling like his dreams were slipping through his fingers.

But it was for him he was going tonight. Could he not put his personal feelings aside for just one night? After all he had put him through for this entire year?

“Erm… Yeah…” Kevin muttered, certain his voice was giving him away.

“You have been in there for a while…”

“Just… Erm… Freshening up…” Kevin said, trying to make his voice sound normal. Clearly it wasn’t working as the door suddenly opened, Sebastian stepping inside with a concerned look on his face.

“You don’t sound OK.” Sebastian stated, eyes raking Kevin’s face. Kevin blushed under the scrutiny.

“Am fine…”

“We need to leave soon or are going to be late.” Sebastian explained softly, moving forwards to correct Kevin’s tie. The Dane just nodded, taking another deep breath. Sebastian’s eyes shot up to his, his fingers stalling on the satin fabric he was fixing. “Are sure are OK?”

“Am just a bit…. Nervous.” Kevin admitted quietly. It wasn’t entirely a lie. He seriously was nervous that the Ferrari people were going to kick him out or hate him for potentially distracting their driver. Sebastian smoothened Kevin’s collar, kissing his nose.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just a meal.” Sebastian assured, rubbing the base of Kevin’s neck soothingly.

“Is just….”

“Just what?” Sebastian encouraged, fingers still pressing lighting into Kevin’s skin. He dropped his head, talking to his hands.

“… Not my team…”

“Could be.” Sebastian shrugged. Kevin frowned at him.

“Sorry?”

“Well they could be your team. You don’t know who you might meet tonight.”

“But… Do not have a team?”

“Exactly.” Sebastian nodded, taking Kevin’s hand. The Dane frowned at him as he was lead towards the front door.

“Is this why you are taking me?”

“Not at all.” Sebastian said, not leaving a beat. Kevin cocked an eyebrow at him. “I want to make them all jealous that I get to go home with the most handsome man in the room.” Sebastian’s smile widened at the cute blush that hit Kevin’s cheeks. “All I’m saying is that you are currently looking for a team for next season and Ferrari could take a fond liking to you.”

“If you have anything to say about it.” Kevin had his inkling as to why Kimi was still in a Ferrari seat next year when so many people believed he wouldn’t be. That reason was currently walking him towards the car.

“You never know what could be around the corner.” Sebastian said in a blaze manner, climbing into the car. He leant across to press his lips gently to Kevin’s. “Just try and relax, yes? Tonight is just another excuse for me to make everyone else jealous cause I get to be with you.” Sebastian had known of Kevin’s trepidation for accompanying him to the Ferrari Christmas party but after he had had such a shitty year the German was desperate for them to end the year on a high. Spending an evening not having to hide even a little bit with Kevin – being fully relaxed and themselves – seemed like exactly what they needed.

And hell, if Ferrari managed to pick themselves up another driver this evening that certainly would be a bonus. Sebastian was certain Kevin would look insanely good in red.

\- - -

He reached for another glass with shaky hands but he wasn’t sure of his motives anymore. Sebastian had been called away for some thing with Kimi and now he was left, alone, standing in a room full of people he didn’t know, standing out as he was the only one without the Ferrari emblem on his blazer. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He was confident everyone was staring at him. Of course they knew who he was: the McLaren reject. They were probably wondering how on Earth he had gotten into their party.

Kevin just wanted Sebastian to come back, or maybe just to go home.

The dinner had been pleasant enough. He had been sat on Sebastian’s table, surrounded by other who he was confident had every understanding of why he was there and his relationship to Sebastian. Ricciardo, Sebastian’s race engineer, had said it wasn’t the most unusual thing they had ever seen at a Ferrari Christmas party, and it led Kevin to wonder what was. What was more strange than seeing one of your drivers bring another driver from another team with them to the party as their date?

But the meal itself was fine. The food was delicious and, even though he didn’t understand what was being said when Sebastian and Kimi were called up to the stage with Maurizio, he still clapped along with everyone else, smiling at how proud Sebastian looked standing on the stage in front of his team. It wistfully made Kevin wonder if he would ever experience that kind of feeling again himself: where a team truly wanted you and looked at you with admiration. But he pushed the thought from his head; tonight wasn’t to be spent on thoughts like that.

However, now it seemed everyone who had been comfortable with his presence had completely disappeared and left him in a room of people speaking rapid Italian he didn’t understand under their breaths, sending him looks before muttering something else to those around them. It made Kevin feel extremely self conscious and he downed the champagne in his hand, setting the Ferrari branded flute down on the table and searching for another one.

Nothing was settling his nerves now. He didn’t want to be confronted by a Ferrari employee asking why he was here and then telling him that “being Seb’s date” simply wasn’t good enough. He wanted Sebastian back so he could easily slip into conversations and feel like he was actually wanted here. Standing around like a spare part was torture.

“You alright?” Kevin flinched as he heard the voice from behind him. He turned to see Sebastian looking at him, a little concerned, holding two champagne flutes. With a relieved smiled Kevin nodded, taking one of the drinks from Sebastian and drinking it all down quickly. He took a deep breath.

“Where did you go?”

“Maurizio wanted to show us something.” Sebastian said calmly, brushing a piece of hair out of Kevin’s face that had fallen from his gelled style. Kevin nodded, reaching for another flute as a waiter walked passed. Sebastian watched him as the Dane drained the glass once again, setting it on the table beside the two he had already consumed in quick succession. “Are you sure you are OK?”

“Think I need some air…” Kevin muttered, keeping his eyes down in fear of seeing any disapproving looks he was confident were being sent his way. Sebastian placed his hardly touched glass down next to Kevin’s three.

“I think you need to calm down.” Sebastian nodded, looking over Kevin’s face and persuading himself more.

“Am fine-”

“-No.” Sebastian cut across, taking Kevin’s hand. “Let me help you relax.” Kevin wasn’t sure if he saw that telltale spark in Sebastian’s eyes or if he was just imagining it. He knew Sebastian was capable of some innocent methods to get him to calm down but nine times out of ten they would become very much less innocent. Kevin felt himself shudder pleasantly at the thought.

Opening a door, Sebastian checked inside before winking at Kevin and leading the Dane into the small room. It was probably a storage cupboard of sorts but, with no lights inside, once Sebastian had closed the door it was pitch black. Kevin’s breath came out shaky as he felt Sebastian’s fingers tickle over his shoulders, slipping down to play with his tie.

“What has you so worked up, hey?” Sebastian muttered in a quiet voice, his soft lips pressing gently against Kevin’s cheek. The darkness helped Kevin open up; just having Sebastian so close to him and being so gently already making him melt back into the wall behind him.

“Do not want to mess things up with your new team…” Kevin admitted, his fingers tight in the side of Sebastian’s shirt. Due to the darkness, Kevin didn’t see the frown on Sebastian’s face.

“What?”

“Do not want to…” The embarrassment had overcome him at Sebastian’s confused voice. Kevin blushed, looking at the floor, but it was as if Sebastian expected him too. The German tilted the younger man’s chin up so he was looking at him.

“Are worried about the team?”

“Have been so happy and… And has been what you always wanted…” Kevin admitted, wishing he could curl into himself. But the safe guard of feeling Sebastian so close loosened his tongue. “Do not want to mess anything up for you…”

“How could you possibly?” Sebastian asked, shocked at what Kevin had revealed.

“Well.. If they do not like me… Or us…”

“Then they would have to put up with it.” Sebastian said strongly. Kevin blinked up at him, wishing in that moment there was a light on so he could see Sebastian’s face. He loved it when Sebastian spoke about them so passionately and strongly, as if there really was nothing in the world that could tear them apart. “Plus how could they possibly not like you, Kev? There is nothing not to like about you.” Sebastian cooed, stroking Kevin’s cheek. Kevin pushed his palm flat onto his face so Sebastian was cupping his jaw, closing his eyes and pushing into the touch. Just to have Sebastian near him was enough to make him feel like he could take on the world.

“Just… Do not want to ruin anything for you… Have worked so hard-”

“-If my personal life was an issue with the team then is not a team I want to race for.” Sebastian assured, pressing a soft kiss on Kevin’s cheek. “Besides, no one will stop talking about how great you are. I’ve been feeling a bit possessive actually.”

“Really?”

“Mmm.” Sebastian nodded, slowly kissing his way to the corner of Kevin’s mouth. He could feel the Dane was already melting into him.

“Seb…” Kevin muttered breathlessly as Sebastian’s hands began to wander further down his body. His grip tightened on the German’s forearm. Sebastian’s face was mere millimetres from Kevin’s. He could feel every shaky breath, every ounce of self-control he was trying to use. Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at Kevin’s determination not to be turned on by their proximity. It was adorable and reminded Sebastian of the first time he had kissed Kevin. He knew Kevin had liked it but the Dane was trying so hard not to show it, just in case it all blew up in his face.

“Just relax, Kev.” Sebastian said lightly, pressing his lips softly to the Dane’s. It didn’t take long for Kevin to be fighting back with a wave of passion, hands curling into Sebastian’s hair, uncaring of what sort of a state he left it in. Sebastian took the opportunity to push his hands lower, dipping his fingers just under the waistband of Kevin’s trousers to bring their hips together.

They both moaned lightly in unison as their hips ground together, pleasure sparking over their bodies at each moment of connection. Kevin pushed Sebastian back into the opposite wall, using his position to rut against the German with more force. Something fell over to their left as Kevin pushed Sebastian’s blazer off his shoulders but neither of them cared enough to let it stall them.

They both new it would be quick and rushed. Given their current circumstance they would have to be as quiet as possible too. But neither of them cared. In that moment they cared for nothing but the other’s body; bringing each other to a fast and messy climax. Sebastian started tugging at Kevin’s tie before changing his mind. He dropped the satin material back down on the Dane’s chest, tugging his shirt from his trousers before fighting with the fastening. Kevin pulled open the first few buttons of Sebastian’s shirt so he could pull it open enough to suck on the German’s skin.

“Fuck…” Sebastian muttered, falling putty in Kevin’s hands as he sucked a bruise onto his skin. The pleasure was too much and had Sebastian’s hands fumbling. Kevin smiled having gained the upper hand.

Without warning, Kevin stuck his hand down the front of Sebastian’s trousers, grabbing hold of his half hard cock and setting up an unforgiving pace. Sebastian pulled him in for a deep kiss as he moaned deeply, the sudden ambush of Kevin all over him becoming too much to bear. He gripped tightly to Kevin’s shoulder as the Dane didn’t lighten up, allowing Sebastian to dominate their kiss as he dominated the German’s body.

“Don’t you dare make me cum in my pants.” Sebastian breathed, his head falling back against the wall. Kevin took the cue, dropping to his knees and pulling Sebastian out of his trousers. He wished there had been a light on as he had licked up the German’s length; the sound that he had to muffle coming out of his mouth would have been delicious to see.

It wasn’t long before Sebastian was bucking into Kevin’s mouth, one hand tangled in the Dane’s hair whilst he bit hard onto the other as he supressed the whines and moans that were clawing up his throat. He took the control back as he began fucking Kevin’s mouth, the Dane a compliant recipient as they had done this many times in the past. When Sebastian came down Kevin’s throat the Dane eagerly licked him clean, giving his sated dick a cheeky suck as he released him. Sebastian panted lightly, looking down at Kevin with half lidded eyes. He could feel he was a mess but right now that’s what he wanted to be: Kevin’s mess.

It took maybe five seconds for Sebastian to be all over Kevin, taking him quickly into his mouth. Still having Sebastian’s taste on his tongue and having succumbed to the broken strained sounds he couldn’t quite prevent from airing Kevin was very much on the edge when Sebastian sucked him in. Pressing his hips to the wall, Sebastian didn’t give Kevin a chance to take over. He took full control of the movement, playing the sensitive underside of Kevin’s cock as he drew him deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Kevin struggled to know what to do with his hands as Sebastian’s onslaught continued. There seemed to be no break, no chance to catch his breath. Sebastian had grabbed his hand and was running him towards his climax. He was powerless to stop him. His fingers bit into Sebastian’s shoulder as he felt the rush of pleasure soar through his body as his climax took over. His hips pistoned forwards, causing Sebastian to gag a little at the sudden unexpected intrusion. Kevin slipped down the wall as he came back down to Earth, dragging Sebastian closer and kissing him messily. Sebastian hummed pleasantly as he pulled Kevin’s body to his, securing him in his arms and breathing him in.

“We should get dressed…” Kevin muttered, making no sign of moving. Sebastian nodded in agreement but, like his sated lover, did not appear to make any signs of moving from their spot on the floor. “People will wonder where you are.”

“People can wonder.” Sebastian nuzzled into Kevin, encouraging their lips back together. “They can be jealous I got to blow the most gorgeous person here.”

“Think you may be competing with me for that title.” Kevin smiled, his body feeling like it was made of jelly. He winced as Sebastian turned the torch on on his phone, shining it over them.

“Well… You look like you’ve just had sex in a cupboard.” Sebastian laughed. Kevin pouted up at him.

“So do you.” He pointed out.

‘”I do not look as blissed out as you do.”

“Do not know that.”

“We need to look a little bit more normal I think.” Sebastian said, kissing Kevin’s forehead and straightening his tie. “If Kimi sees us like this we will never live it down.” Kevin tried half-heartedly to sort Sebastian’s hair, ruffling it with his fingers, but he gave up, curling into Sebastian’s embrace instead.

“Five minutes.” Kevin bargained. He felt Sebastian sigh but the arms around him tightened. Sebastian knew how much Kevin adored cuddling after they had been intimate.

“OK.. Five minutes.” Sebastian agreed, kissing softly at the top of Kevin’s head.


	9. I'm a Cracker, You're a Tree [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jenson are invited to a Christmas fancy dress party. Mark doesn't like the idea of dressing up, so when he fails to help pick out costumes Jenson makes sure Mark regrets that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Mark Webber
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“What about just putting on a Christmas jumper and being done with it?” Mark sighed, completely bored with the conversation that had been going on for what felt like years, not just a few days. Jenson wrinkled his nose at him, shaking his head.

“How is that dressing up, Mark?”

“It’s Christmassy, that will be enough.”

“We are not going to a fancy dress party and not dressing up.” Jenson said definitely. Mark rolled his eyes. Trust Daniel to come up with the stupidly ridiculous idea of hosting a Christmas fancy dress party. And trust Jenson to be so taken with the idea he had been trying to plan the best costume even since the invite had come through the door a week ago. They’d gone from classical to barely Christmas before turning and running down the puns route. Mark was trying his hardest to leave Jenson to it but the Brit seemed intent that Mark be involved in the costume choosing process. So, currently, whilst Mark was trying to watch the rugby match on the television, Jenson was sat with his legs over his lap with his laptop, scrolling through a selection of Christmas costumes.

“I’ll go as Mark Webber then.” Mark shrugged, eyes locked on the players on the screen. Jenson kicked him lightly.

“Don’t be an arse.”

“Most people won’t even dress up anyway.” Mark pointed out, glancing at Jenson. Jenson who was looking adorable in his fluffy Christmas jumper sipping on his tea.

“Yes they will. If they don’t Dan won’t let them in.” Jenson explained, passing the invite across the sofa to Mark. Mark took the white card, reading the red, hand written words that had been scribbled on the reverse side of the invite; Jenson was right.

“Fantastic.” Mark sighed, passing the invite back. At least he wouldn’t look like a twat being the only one dressed up.

“How about an elf and Santa?” Jenson asked suddenly after a little while of silence. Mark looked across at him again, having turned his attention back to the game.

“What?” Mark asked; having gotten engrossed in the game he had been paying very little attention to his partner.

“Elf and Santa.”

“… I thought you decided Santa was too obvious a week ago?”

“Well yes, but there is a couple’s costume-”

“-No. No more bloody couple’s costumes.” Mark said stubbornly. He remembered all too well the party Jenson and he had gone to a few years ago where their couple’s costume had most definitely not been design for two men. Mark was not going through the thong debacle again.

“Fine…” Jenson pouted, closing off the webpage he had been looking through. “There has to be something we can go as…”

“How about men coming home from work?”

“That’s stupid.”

“I’ve got a cracking suit upstairs. Three piece and everything.”

“Mark-”

“-I’ll ask Dad if I can borrow his briefcase.”

“Why can’t you take this seriously.” Jenson huffed, putting his laptop down and moving into the kitchen to get another drink. Mark watched him go, a jokey taunt on his lips, but he decided to make it stay there. As opposed as he was to the idea of dressing up in some stupid costume for one evening, and the debate of whether to drive to Dan’s in costume or to change once they got there, it clearly meant a lot to Jenson. With a sigh, Mark flicked off the television, dragging Jenson’s laptop towards him and scrolling through the costume page the Brit had been looking at.

“Christmas costumes, Mark.” Jenson rebuked, taking his seat beside Mark again. He kissed the Australian’s cheek as he took the laptop back, snuggling under Mark’s arm.

“I don’t know, I think I’d be a pretty good ‘raunchy fireman’” Mark shrugged, sipping on his beer as he pointed out the very revealing male fireman costume. Jenson shook his head.

“Only one person is allowed to see you like that.”

“That so, mate?”

“Uh huh.”

“And how about you…?” Mark asked, his fingers sweeping just under the neck of Jenson’s shirt. He tried to supress the shiver that ran over his body but Mark’s smirk let him know he’d failed that.

“What about me?”

“How many people would be allowed to see you in…” Scrolling down the page Mark enlarged the picture of the male gladiator costume. Jenson swallowed forcedly as Mark pressed his lips to his neck.

“I feel like we’ve gotten off topic…” Jenson muttered, trying to ignore the way Mark’s hand was tracing out an imaginary gladiator’s costume on his chest.

“Or maybe onto a much better topic that we can both put one hundred percent into.” Mark grinned, moving Jenson’s laptop onto the coffee table. Jenson rolled his eyes.

“You’re terrible.”

“Just imagining you in a gladiator’s costume that only I would be allowed to see.” Mark said lightly, straddling Jenson’s hips.

“I was hoping you’d help pick our costumes.”

“I picked some costumes.”

“The most debauched costumes you could.” Jenson tutted. “And they’re not even Christmas themed.”

“We can try again later.” Mark said, pulling Jenson’s shirt over his head. Jenson would have forced Mark to stop and help him choose proper costumes before they got onto anything else, but seeing how turned on Mark seemed to be by the mere idea of him in a costume had Jenson’s head spinning.

\- - -

“No.”

“Come on, mate – it’ll be funny!”

“You are not going as a breathalyser!”

“Why not?” Mark retorted, following Jenson into the kitchen with his laptop balanced on his hand.

“Just look at it, Mark.”

“I think it’s hilarious.”

“I’m not having everyone running around saying they’ve blown you or trying to!” Jenson exasperated heatedly. Mark smirked at him.

“Don’t worry, blowing privileges are only for you.”

“You are not getting that costume. End of.” Jenson snapped. Mark put his laptop down on the slide, wrapping his arms around Jenson and kissing his cheek.

“Alright, no Mark the Breathalyser.” He promised, squeezing Jenson’s hip.

“Thank you.”

“Even though it would be funny as fuck.” Mark beamed. He kissed the pout on Jenson’s lips. “We could both go as Breat-”

“-No, Mark. For once I would like us to go to a party with a bit of class.” Jenson huffed, moving over to Mark’s laptop and creating his own search. Mark frowned over at what he was doing.

“Ugh. Christmas costumes? Again?”

“It’s a Christmas party.” Jenson stressed, repeating himself for what must have been the thousandth time. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You pick then.”

“You don’t want to help?” Jenson frowned, stopping in his search. Mark shrugged, grabbing them both a drink.

“I trust your judgement, mate.” Mark said with a small smile, kissing Jenson briefly as he placed his beer down. “We’ve got just over a week to get them so I’ll leave it to you.”

“Enjoy your match.” Jenson called, a little sourly, as Mark headed off to the front room. Mark saluted him with his beer before disappearing through the door and flopping onto the sofa. The telltale sounds of football had Jenson exhaling agitatedly.

Fine. If Mark wasn’t going to help Jenson would just have to make sure he regretted that decision.

\- - - -

“Why couldn’t I look in the box before now?” Mark asked, bringing the box that had been delivered a couple of days ago into their bedroom. Jenson had had a sickly sweet smile on all day and Mark was seriously beginning to feel like he had missed something. Maybe he had forgotten a big anniversary or something… No, Jenson’s birthday was in January. The Brit had bizarre ways of getting Mark back for things and he always wore that facial expression when he was plotting something or putting something into action.

“This way you can’t send anything back.” Jenson shrugged, that smile still on his face. It was unnerving Mark. “Open it up then.”

“This is my costume?”

“Yup.” Mark looked down at the box that was now sat on their bed, between Jenson and he. He suddenly felt very concerned.

“Big box.”

“Yeah, is isn’t it.” Jenson nodded, watching Mark closely. Mark flicked his eyes up to him.

“I feel like I’ve been punished.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Jenson said in a blasé tone. Mark narrowed his eyes at him.

“Where is your costume?”

“In the cupboard.” Jenson said, eyes lighting up with the challenge. Mark sighed dramatically, pulling at the tabs.

“If it’s a fucking fairy dress…”

“I wouldn’t be that mean.” Jenson smiled as Mark began pulling his costume out. Once the whole thing was out of the box and in Mark’s hand he held it up, looking between Jenson and it. “Do you like it?” Jenson said, trying to hold back his laugher. Mark continued to look between Jenson and the costume as if the Brit had completely lost his mind.

“It’s a Christmas tree?” Mark said suddenly, his tone bemused. Jenson nodded, his face breaking into a massive smile. “A fucking Christmas tree?”

“It comes with little baubles so we can decorate you.” Jenson said, pulling out the Velcro circles from the box. Mark continued to look at him like he was mental.

“Mate, it’s huge.”

“Yup.” Jenson lost it, laughing loudly as Mark held the tree up by it’s star, poking his arm through the hole where his face would be. It was a full body suit with little cut outs for his arms to poke through the sides. “Don’t you want to try it on?”

“What are you going as?” Mark was still completely gobsmacked that Jenson had actually got him _this_ as his costume. He had thought Jenson would pick something nice. Now it was clear he was being punished. Probably for not helping out.

“I’ve got an elf costume.”

“The Elf and the Christmas Tree?”

“Well, I can decorate you with baubles. We’ll be like a Christmas scene.” Jenson was still struggling not to laugh and it was biting at Mark’s last nerve. He threw the tree in the box. “Aren’t you trying it on?”

“You’re not going as a fucking Elf if I’m wearing that.” Mark shot, moving down the stairs. Jenson followed after him.

“Where are you going?” He asked as Mark slipped his shoes on, picking up his keys.

“Getting your costume.” Mark smirked, kissing Jenson softly. “You shouldn’t fight with fire mate.”

“I knew I should have given it to you tomorrow.” Jenson chastened himself, all hints of laughter vacant from his face. Mark winked at him, now being his turn to smirk, and left the house in one fluid motion, leaving Jenson standing on the welcome mat.

\- - - - -

“Well… We look a fucking state.” Mark laughed as Jenson came down the stairs. It wasn’t easy; the top of his cracker costume brushed the top of the stairs and he was unable to reach the banister from the way his arms stuck out pointlessly from the sides of the bright red costume.

“You did this.” Jenson pouted.

“You fucking started it, mate.” Mark remarked, folding his arms across his Christmas Tree.

“Now we have to walk to Dan’s looking like we’ve just escaped a mental institute.”

“A Christmas themed mental institute.” Mark poked. In all honesty yes, they looked ridiculous, but it was funny as hell. Mark dragged Jenson towards him, kissing him gently. “Lighten up, it’s Christmas.”

“We were supposed to have the best costumes.”

“Technically we do.” Mark winked, holding up his phone and squashing him and Jenson into the tiny frame. Jenson made sure his discontent was clear. “Oh come on, smile. I told Dad I would show him what we were going as.”

“I bet your Dad gave you this bloody idea.” Jenson muttered, putting on a smile so Mark could get the photo he wanted.

“He might have been asked for some ideas.”

“Not surprised.”

“Alright, come on then. Let’s get this walk over with so we can be with like minded people dressed in equally ridiculous things.”

“I bet we’re the most ridiculous there.”

“I’m not taking up that bet.” Mark said, talking Jenson’s hand after he had locked up the house. Jenson frowned at him as they started down the road, struggling to stand close to Mark as their costumes clashed.

“Why not?”

“Cause I think you’re probably right.”

\- - - -

“Mark, you lost another bauble.” Jean-Eric said, nearly falling over to retrieve it. It was safe to safe Jenson and Mark’s costumes had been the most ridiculous and the most hazardous costumes to enter the house. That was probably why they were Daniel’s favourite.

“Cheers, mate.” Mark said, reaching to take the stupid piece of felt from Jean-Eric. He was going to find Jenson and shove it down his throat. Mark was just hot and irritated now. Daniel had had his fun and he didn’t see why he couldn’t take the stupid thing off. But a drunken chorus of Jenson and Daniel had meant Mark was forced to suffer.

“Noooooooo!” Both men turned to see Daniel diving across the room at them. “Jev found it. Jev gets to put it back.” Daniel winked, sloshing beer onto the carpet. His Santa costume was definitely losing pieces and had been throughout the night. Mark was certain Daniel wasn’t half naked when Jenson and he had walked in. Taking the bauble back from Mark, Jean-Eric stuck it to Mark’s shoulder, much to Daniel’s disappointment. “No fun.” He sighed dramatically.

“Where’s Jenson gone?” Mark asked, his words slurring just a little from all the drink he had consumed. It wasn’t any more than normal but due to his high level of dehydration due to being trapped in a Christmas Tree-shaped sweat box it was having a greater affect on him.

“In the lounge trying to see how many people can fit in his cracker.” Daniel giggled. Then, as if only just remembering that was what was going on, he dashed back through to the other room. Jean-Eric and Mark exchanged a look before following after the scandalously dressed Santa.

“If I tuck my arm in we can certainly get someone else in.” Jenson laughed, his face pushed up against the face hole as two odd looking bumps wriggled around in his suit. “Ow! Fernando, that was my foot.”

“Can only get someone else small in here.” Sebastian said, his face appearing in the armhole Jenson had just made free.

“Is fucking hot in here!” A voice called from within the suit – sounding like Fernando.

“Someone get Felipe!” Jenson called, his face slipping from view as Fernando and Sebastian managed to move the suit round. “Hey, guys! Would still like to breathe!”

“Oh! Mark has a tree!” Sebastian exclaimed, nearly knocking the three of them over as he took a step towards Mark. “Who can fit in more!”

“No, not a good game.” Mark said, holding his arms up as Daniel moved towards him. “I think we should keep filling the cracker.”

“Nooo!” Jenson moaned as the suit slipped further from his face. “Mark, help! I’m stuck!”

“Maybe game over? I think three is a good record.” Jean-Eric said, his eyes one the breakable ornaments that the cracker full of people was getting closer too. With a whiny sigh from Sebastian a fairly flustered Fernando appeared from the bottom of the suit, looking a touch dazed. Someone handed him a drink as he was engulfed into the group, with Sebastian and Jenson looking to be in a little more peril.

“My face is stuck!” Sebastian complained, trying to move. “You have to go back, Jenson!”

“It’s my suit, you go back.” Jenson huffed, his flustered face coming into view at the face hole again. Sebastian wriggled down the suit, overbalancing Jenson and sending them both to the floor. A group “way!’ went up as they fell, descending quickly into laughter. Sebastian managed to get himself out, straightening his elf suit and giving a little bow before he moved to get another drink. Mark shuffled over to Jenson, hovering over his head.

“You alright, mate?” Mark asked. Jenson blinked up at him, his eyes dazed and unfocused from the drink he had consumed.

“Mark, get in my suit.” Jenson stage whispered, making a horrific effort to be even a little bit quiet.

“What?”

“Get in my suit.” Jenson pleaded. With his arms still inside the cracker costume he rolled over so he was looking directly up at Mark. Mark frowned at him.

“I’m in a tree.”

“Take the tree off.” Jenson smiled. “We can be a double cracker.”

“With a double prize inside?” Mark smirked, licking his lips subtly at the idea of getting in the cracker with Jenson. He knew both Jenson and he were in just their underwear under their costumes, and by the look Jenson gave him they were both having the same thought.

“Please get in my suit.” Jenson begged, his hands running over his body hidden from view by his cracker costume. Mark looked around but a lot of people had taken to using the lounge as their base point.

“Get up.” Mark ordered softly, trying to reach for Jenson. He nearly fell on top of the Brit, catching himself before he ended up on top of his partner.

“Get in my suit.” Jenson countered.

“Not here.” Mark said, looking Jenson straight in the eyes so the Brit knew they were both after the same thing. Mark shuffled out of the way as Jenson maneuverer himself to his feet. Taking the Australian’s hand he led him up the stairs, pulling him into the first door he opened. “I think this is Dan’s room.” Mark commented.

“Are only borrowing it for a bit.” Jenson said, trying to pull Mark’s tree off. With a little help Mark was stood in his boxers in front of Jenson, the tree in the corner. “Quick!” Jenson giggled, lifting the cracker as high as he could up his legs. Mark crawled into the space, literally climbing up Jenson’s body to get to his feet. Once Mark was happily inside Jenson withdrew his arms and slipped them out of the supports so that the Cracker was standing up by itself around them. Jenson laughed again, his hands cupping Mark’s cheek.

“You’re drunk.”

“Nu uh!” Jenson complained, hitting Mark’s shoulder. Mark gave him a little nudge, grabbing him before he fell over, taking the cracker down with him.

“See.”

“You’re drunk too.” Jenson said, brushing his fingers down Mark’s arms and giving the Australian a tickling sensation. Mark caught Jenson’s hips, pulling him against him by the waistband of his boxers. He pushed them to the floor as Jenson’s fingers curled into his hair, kissing him deeply.

The Brit moaned softly as Mark’s clothed crotch rubbed against his now naked one. He tried to step closer to Mark, bring the gap between them to nothing as the Australian moved their hips together, kissing down Jenson’s neck. It didn’t work; in their drunken stature Jenson overbalanced them, falling on top of Mark as the cracker tipped over, holding them both inside it.

“Fuck…” Mark muttered, slightly winded from the fall. Jenson looked up at him, trying not to laugh, but as soon as their eyes hag met Jenson couldn’t hold it in anymore. Mark rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make you pay for that.”

“Or maybe I just make it up to you.” Jenson winked, kissing down Mark’s body. Mark took a breath as Jenson peeled back his boxers, his hand securing in the Brit’s hair. He didn’t hold back when Jenson took him into his mouth, moaning softly and satisfied as Jenson worked up and down his length, using his tongue to an expert measure. Mark wasn’t entirely sure which way was up or down, potentially a little dizzy from his fall, so he secured his hand in Jenson’s hair, letting the point of pleasure anchor him to the ground. When Jenson’s nose was brushing the short crop of hair at the base of his cock Mark pulled him up, dragging him up his body and claiming his mouth with his own.

Jenson was a needy mess, moaning into Mark’s mouth as they rutted without care on the floor. Mark reached between them, taking Jenson and himself in his hand and setting up a pace he knew would have Jenson begging for more. Right now Mark was only thinking about Jenson’s cock, how great it felt to have it inside him. He was desperate for that pull of pleasure but he wasn’t about to let Jenson know that.

Jenson mouthed lightly at Mark’s neck, his kisses becoming sloppier and wetter as he lost more and more control of his body. Mark knew the signs. He had been with Jenson long enough to know when he wasn’t refraining from anything, just letting his body do what he wanted. If Mark wanted what he wanted out of this he was going to have to act now.

Jenson complained incoherently when Mark let go of him, but it wasn’t for long. In the small space of the cracker, Mark manoeuvred himself so his legs were wrapped around Jenson’s waist, leaving no confusion of what he was after. Jenson treated him to a brief preparation before lining up behind him. He tenderly stroked Mark’s face, waiting for that nod of consent before he pushed in.

Mark and Jenson worked in tandem; Mark pulling on Jenson’s shoulders to try and get the Brit to go deeper as Jenson moved at a rapid pace. Neither of them really knew what was going on around them, solely focused on getting the other one off. Their minds were both blind due to the pleasure that was being evoked in them. Kisses fell apart as teeth clashed messily and pants of breath were exchanged in the ever heating up cracker.

It really didn’t take long for Jenson to be pushing in until the hilt, stilling only for a moment before riding through his climax. He grabbed for Mark’s strained cock, pulling on it as he continued to thrust into the Australian, dragging the older man through his climax with him. Jenson collapsed forwards, panting hard as mark brushed his fingers gently through his hair. They laid together for a few minutes before Mark tapped Jenson’s arse.

“Come on,” Mark said, his limbs feeling like lead. Jenson just snuggled closer to his chest. “Oi, get up.”

“You get up.” Jenson complained, his body going dead weight on top of Mark’s.

“No way, you’re not sleeping whilst you’re inside me.” They’d done it before by accident and it was painful for both of them when they eventually woke up.

“So romantic.”

“You’re the one laying in cum, mate.” Mark pointed out, kissing the top of Jenson’s head. Jenson lifted himself up a bit, looking down at Mark’s mess now on both of them.

“Charming.”

“You laid down.” Mark poked, taking the moment to move Jenson off him. He winced, already feeling a bit tender from the exchange.

“That’s your punishment for making me move.” Jenson yawned, rolling on his back and stretching the cracker out to an odd shape as Mark and he lay side by side. Mark kissed his cheek before sitting up and hitting his head on the side of the cracker. “There you are, more punishment. Should have let me cuddle.”

“In some other bloke’s room hiding in a cracker costume?” Mark scrunched his nose in disgust as he pulled on his underwear. “We can cuddle at home.”

“You are no fun.” Jenson huffed. Mark poked his tongue out at him before wriggling out of the cracker and getting slowly to his feet. He could already feel the tenderness from his encounter with Jenson and was glad for the big costume that would cover up any signs of what they had done. Once Mark had his tree back on he turned to Jenson, still lying on the floor.

“Are you getting up or am I leaving you here?” Mark asked, adjusting himself within his tree so he was comfortable. Jenson’s face poked out of the face hole.

“I can’t find my pants.”

“Isn’t that a shame.” Mark smiled, folding his arms and looking down at Jenson. Jenson glared at him.

“Help me.”

“I think I’d prefer the show of you looking around actually.” Mark winked. Still glaring at his partner, Jenson managed to get to his feet, somehow keeping his cracker over him. He looked around the floor in front of him but his vision was highly impaired by the red felt around his face.

“Mark-!”

“-You could take that off, you’ll find them faster.”

“Or you could help.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mark grinned. Jenson was definitely going to kill him. The pair of them froze as the door suddenly swung open, looking round at whomever had caught them like deer in headlights.

“What are you doing in here?” Jean-Eric asked, frowning between the pair of them. Jenson’s hands fell to cover himself, even though he knew he couldn’t be seen thanks to his cracker. He still felt oddly exposed.

“Erm…” Jenson started. Unfortunately that was when Daniel decided to poke his head through the door.

“Whose pants are they?” Daniel asked, his finger swaying as he pointed at the pants on the floor by his bed. Jenson turned the same shade as his cracker.

“We heard a bang.” Jean-Eric said, connecting the dots and looking almost as embarrassed as Jenson did.

“Yeah, Jenson fell over.” Mark said coolly. Jenson was really going to kill him.

“Whose pants are they?” Daniel asked again, a giggle escaping his mouth as he too began to realise the situation.

“Mark’s.” Jenson said suddenly. Mark shook his head, smiling.

“What’s going on?” Jenson wanted the ground to swallow him up as a few more faces appeared at the door, looking in at what Daniel and Jean-Eric had stumbled upon.

“We’re trying to work out whose pants they are.”

“I’ll get in the cracker and find out!”

“No!” Jenson and Mark chorused, Mark taking an instinctive step towards Jenson. Sebastian tapped his nose with a smirk.

“Think this is your answer.” Fernando hiccupped, nursing a glass of water Jenson was certain Andrea had something to do with.

“Ok, maybe should let Jenson and Mark sort themselves out.” Jean-Eric called, trying to usher everyone from the room to the sound of disappointment.

“In my room, guys?”

“Daniel.” Jean-Eric chastened.

“Can I at least take his pants as punishment?”

“No.” Daniel stormed from the room like a stroppy teenager, leaving Jean-Eric to openly roll his eyes as he closed the door on Jenson and Mark. Jenson crouched down in his cracker like a tortoise hiding in its shell. Sadly, it didn’t stop him hearing the laughter from Mark.

“Well, that went well.” Mark chuckled, dropping Jenson’s pants down the face hole of the cracker.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Just be glad I made you not cuddle. That would have been worse, mate.” Mark said, waiting for Jenson’s face to appear again. When it didn’t, he looked down the gap that was for Jenson’s face, frowning down at his partner.

“There is cum in here.” Jenson commented, looking at the side of the cracker.

“That’s unfortunate.” Mark shrugged, unsure of what else to say. Jenson looked up at him.

“How do you clean cum out of a cracker?”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t ask your mum.” Jenson and Mark looked at each other for a second before the laughter overcame them. What an interesting conversation that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, the inspiration:
> 
> Mark: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e7/a2/d2/e7a2d2e3bcea701eb9a7ab444f7ffb27.jpg  
> Jenson: http://img.joke.co.uk/images/products/generic/large/62877.jpg


End file.
